Angel and the Nightmare
by Di.M.H
Summary: Toy Chica has been in love with Bonnie since they were little but he has a dark secret that he's been hiding since he was seven and now in high school she finally learns that secret. what would happen when the man she loves is a monster? read to find out more. MY SIXTY-FIFTH FANFIC!


**Di.M.H: "Hey there guys, here's my sixty-fifth fanfic for ya, in honor of the this major mile stone I've changed my profile picture and if you guys still want to do those reaction videos then that's fine too, just remember to it "My Reaction for Di.M.H. 14" on YouTube. I hope you guys enjoy this and I promise more are coming so please be patient guys and please enjoy. I wrote based off my favorite Disney movie of all time well more or less and remember guys R &R please. I'm out later." **

_Angel and the Nightmare_

#

Angel/nightmare 1, crush

#

It was a bright sunny day as they walked home from school. Mangle wanted to make a stop before going home right away. Toy Chica was against it but Mangle knew how to get her to come. They walked up the stoned path leading to a tent in the middle of the small lot. Toy Chica never really did like physics: it wasn't like she didn't believe in them or anything like that but they did creep her out. Mangle wanted their future to be told.

"I'm so sure about this Mangle," said Toy Chica.

"Oh come on, it wouldn't hurt just to try it once," said Mangle, "you must that it be about something you like."

"The only thing I want to go home."

"Really, you want to deal your sister and Freddy making out?"

"Never mind."

They got to the entrance. They looked at each other before going inside. The small tent was declared like any foreteller's tent would be. Toy Chica tried to leave but Mangle pulled her back in. They looked around but couldn't find anyone. Mangle called out and an ostrich animatronic came out from underneath the table.

"Hello children," she said, "I knew that you would be coming."

"I'm out," said Toy Chica.

"Staying," said Mangle.

"Please children," said the ostrich "have a seat."

Mangle pulled Toy Chica to a chair and forced her to sit down. Toy Chica groaned at her. The ostrich sat down across from the table from them.

"Let me have your palm child," she said to Mangle.

Mangle gave her, her palm. The ostrich grabbed her palm and held her other hand over it. Toy Chica rolled her eyes as she watched the foreteller close her eyes. She opened them and turned to Mangle. Mangle waited to hear what she had to say.

"I see, a strong and handsome pirate fox in your future," she said.

"Foxy," Toy Chica coughed.

Mangle glared at her before turning back to the physic.

"He will be your future and I see that you two live happily together with two children."

"Foxy," Toy Chica coughed again.

Mangle glared back at her. Toy Chica played innocent this time. The physic smiled at Mangle.

"You will so happy together."

"Yeah right," Toy Chica coughed.

"Shut up," Mangle growled at her.

"Now it's your turn," said the ostrich.

Mangle forced Toy Chica to hand over her palm to the physic. The physic took it and closed her eyes again. Toy Chica realized that she was talking a long time with hers than she did with Mangle's reading. She jerked her eyes opened and looked at Toy Chica like she just seen the devil himself. Toy Chica raised an eyebrow.

"My dear," the physic gasped, "you are tied to a purple rabbit."

"Bonnie," Mangle sang.

Toy Chica glared at her. Mangle smiled at her.

"But there is more," the physic added, "He brings great evil with him. I must give your heart to him in order to free him."

"I don't understand," said Toy Chica.

"I see his dark side clearly and it is a nightmare but he seems to be calm around you. You hold the key to his salvation but you must take that leap of fate and give him your love. He will become your protector and a great lover. You must give him everything. You must become his light to his darkness."

Toy Chica sat there bored. Mangle elbowed her side. She glared at her. She hated Mangle for dragging her here. She hated anything that had to do with the afterlife and Mangle knew it but yet she dragged here anyways. The physic stood up for a moment and walked around the room. She was walking around the room murmuring something to herself. She then sat back down and took her palm again. Toy Chica thought this was weird.

"Yes," she said, "I can also see that there will be others trying to get in your way but he will be by your side forever. I don't know how he will do it but he will make you very happy and you will make him very happy."

Toy Chica yawned earning another elbow to the side from Mangle. She glared at her again. This was getting nowhere fast. What was this lady talking about? There was no great evil and there was no great threat. She really was going to rant about this on her blog when she got home. Mangle wasn't go hear the end of this later.

The physic let out a scream and fell back onto the floor. Mangle and Toy Chica went to help her up but she leapt to her feet fast. She looked pale as she looked to Toy Chica. More lame foretelling was coming her way.

"You are in danger," she cried, "You must stick close him at all times. I need a break. That will be all children for now."

Finally they were free. Toy Chica and Mangle grabbed their backpacks and headed to the entrance. The physic called to Toy Chica as they headed out. Toy Chica turned to looked at her. The physic walked over and grabber her waist.

"Come see me again," she said, "There is more to this boy than meets the eye."

There was no way she was coming back here. She nodded and followed Mangle outside. On their home Toy Chica won't let Mangle hear the end of it.

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Mangle, 'you hate the spirit world."

"I don't hate it," said Toy Chica, "it just scars me is all."

"I'm wondering what was that about when she read your palm."

"Don't know; don't care, I'm glad to be out of there."

"You're a kill joy."

"Hey you dragged me there so no complaining."

"Whatever."

#

Toy Chica walked up the drive away. She pulled out her keys and went for the door. The door opened and Freddy Fazbear stepped out. She jumped to the side letting him through. He waved to her as he made his way to his car in the drive away. She rolled her eyes as she went inside. She locked the door behind her. She heard her older sister Chica making dinner.

"Is that you sis," Chica called.

"Yeah, I just got home," she replied, "what's for dinner?"

"Pasta," Chica replied.

"Great, just as long it's not pizza," she murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'll be doing my homework."

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

She walked up the stairs heading to her room. She got to her room and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her. She threw her bag onto the bed and sat down at her desk. She reached into her bag and pulled out her textbooks. She opened up her workshop textbook and went over the homework assignment for the night.

She had to match up the math to the blueprints for an endoskeleton. She hated doing math. She sucked at workshop but there only one reason why she was taking that class to begin with. She let out a sigh. She looked over at her phone. She could text him and ask him for help. She grabbed her phone and started texting.

 _Hey there um, I need help with workshop. Could you please help me out?_

She spent the text and waited for a reply. It seemed to take forever until he replied back to her. She smiled and opened the text.

 _Sure what do you need?_

 _Great, I need the formula to solve problem 12._

 _Oh, that's easy, just add up the first two numbers then divide the answer with the third number._

 _Okay thanks._

 _No problem, glad I could help._

She smiled and put her phone down. He was so sweet. She had been lucky to have him around. She wished that he would be more than her friend though. He was to cutest boy she ever seen in her life. She have known him since they were little. He was older by two years like her sister but age meant nothing to her when it came to him. She looked up of a picture of him she had on her wall. She had a picture of all her friends.

"I swear someday Bonnie," she said, "You'll be my boyfriend."

"Dinner is ready," Chica called.

She stood up and marked her place with her worksheet. She made her way downstairs. Chica had disappeared into the kitchen. Toy Chica walked into the kitchen. She sat down and grabbed some pasta. Chica looked at her as she ate.

"What," Toy Chica asked.

"Where did you girls go," Chica asked.

"To a stupid physic."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"Weird as usual."

"Mangle dragged you didn't she?"

"Yup."

#

They got to the school parking lot. The car shook as they drive over a bump. Toy Chica called out her sister's name. Chica swore under her breath. She found her usual parking space. This town was pretty small and not many students could drive or their houses were really close to the school. Only a small handful of students drove so the parking lot was pretty much empty aside from the teachers' cars.

Toy Chica heard a motorcycle roaring up beside them. She knew who that was. There was only one student that drove a motorcycle. Her heart skipped at beat as he pulled up. He parked his bike and took off his helmet. His large rabbit ears popped up. She loved his ears. A small blue rabbit jumped off the back of the bike.

"Hey Bonnie, Toy Bonnie," said Chica.

"Hey girls," said Bonnie.

"Yo," said Toy Bonnie.

Toy Chica couldn't take her eyes off of Bonnie. He was so cute. She found it hard to stop staring at him. Bonnie set his helmet down and grabbed his bag that was in his side car. Toy Bonnie grabbed his and dashed into the building. Toy Bonnie was so full of energy as always. Chica rolled he eyes at the freshman.

"It's hard to believe that he's your little brother," she said.

"Yeah well," said Bonnie, "what are you going to do."

Toy Chica blushed as he spoke. They made their way into the school. Mangle spotted them and waved. Toy Chica quickly made her way toward her best friend. Mangle wasn't looking at her when she got close. Toy Chica looked to see a red fox walking toward Bonnie. The two high fived as they saw each other while Chica disappeared to find her boyfriend. Toy Chica tapped Mangle on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Toy Chica," said Mangle.

"Quite staring at Foxy," she groaned.

"Hey that's like asking you to stop staring at Bonnie."

She rolled her eyes. They made their way to class. Since Bonnie was a junior and she was a freshman they didn't have much classes together but there was one class she always looked for too at the end of the day.

#

She skipped into workshop. She hated workshop but there was only one thing why she took this class. Bonnie sat there at his desk looking over the homework from last night. She smiled and sat down beside him.

She made sure to sit next to him. He smiled at her when he saw her. She blushed and smiled back. He was too cute for his own good. The teacher made his way into the classroom. He looked around the room. Everyone was there today.

"Good afternoon class," he said, "I hope everyone has done their homework."

The class passed their homework over. The teacher nodded and went straight into the lesson. He opened his book and then looked around the room.

"Today we will be working on putting an endoskeleton together. I will assign partners. Toy Chica, you will be with Bonnie."

"Yes," she whispered.

Several of the students groaned. Bonnie was the best student in the class. He knew what to do and everyone wanted to be his partner. She was so glad that she finally got to be his partner for an assignment. She looked over at him. He seemed pretty happy too. The teacher gave the rest of the class their partners and told them to head to the work stations. Toy Chica followed Bonnie to an empty work station.

"Okay what should I do," she asked.

"Why don't you attach the leg and foot together," he said, "I'll do the shoulders to body."

"Okay."

She grabbed some tools and began to work. She kept looking back at him from the corner of her eye. He was working on one shoulder. He was so good with his hands. She smiled as she watched him. He had just finished one shoulder and was working on the next. She tried to focus on her work but it was hard when he was so close.

"That's too loose," he said.

"Huh," she replied.

"The foot," he replied, "it's too loose. Here turn it this way."

He grabbed her hand and moved it. She blushed as she felt the sparks flying between them. He quickly pulled his hand back blushing. He looked so cute when he blushes. She nodded and thanked him. He nodded and returned to his work. The teacher walked around the room. He stopped at their station. He stared at her work.

"Nice try," he said, "just try and put more heart into."

"Yes sir," she replied.

The teacher turned to Bonnie. Toy Chica knew that he was going to get praised for his work again. He always did.

"Nice work as always Bonnie," said the teacher, "I won't except anything less from my top student."

"Thank you sir," said Bonnie.

Toy Chica smiled as the teacher walked away. Bonnie was always a good student. She found herself falling for him even more every time she saw him. She rested her head on her hand staring at him. Bonnie kept working until the bell rang. She grabbed her bag and followed him out the door. She had been thinking of a way to ask him out but it was always hard. She couldn't' get the words out right. They headed down the hall to their lockers.

Bonnie opened his locker and grabbed his bag. She leaned against the locker next to him. She had to talk to him now.

"Um, I'm glad we're paired up in class today," she said, "I'm really grateful to you for your help."

"Hey it's no problem," he said, "Whatever I can do to help."

"Yeah, you're always good with that. Um Bonnie, I was wondering if you would like to…."

"Hey bro," a voice called.

She looked to see Toy Bonnie running down the hall toward them. He came to a stop and stopped to take a breather.

"What's up," said Bonnie, "you got band practice today?"

"No, it got cancelled," said Toy Bonnie, "I wanted to catch you before you left without me."

"You could've texted me," said Bonnie.

"Yeah but you always lose your phone," said Toy Bonnie.

"No that's you."

"Whatever, I'm ready to go home, what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He turned to Toy Chica. She really wanted to ask him out but as usual someone interrupted. Why can't she ever get a break?

"What was it you wanted to ask me," he asked.

"Um, never mind," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked away and turned the corner. She looked back to see the two brothers walking off. She sighed sadly. Another chance ruined and another moment gone. She swore under her breath and walked away. She saw Mangle talking with Foxy. She quickly ducked into an empty classroom and peeked out watching them.

"What did you want to ask me," Mangle asked.

"Um, I was wondering if," said Foxy.

"Yes Foxy?"

"Could I bore your notes from history class?"

"Oh, sure thing."

Toy Chica slapped her forehead. That was really smooth on Foxy's part. Mangle reached into her bag and handed him her notes. Foxy thanked her and walked off. Toy Chica could've sworn that she saw Foxy hitting himself in the head. at least he knew how stupid that was. She stepped out from the classroom.

"That was really smooth, wasn't it," she said.

Mangle turned around and saw her standing there. Toy Chica walked toward her best friend. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Toy Chica," she gasped.

"You okay," Toy Chica asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"He should've just asked you out right there."

"Well, I'm sure that he didn't mean it."

"Yeah maybe but if I was Foxy; I would've asked you out."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"I'm just…."

"Seriously, I'm fine, come on let's go home."

"Sure just don't drag me another physic again."

"Oh, well you drop it."

"Not until you promise not to take me there again."

"Okay fine I promise, you happy now?"

"Very."

"You're the worst."

"Hey you love me anyways."

"Yeah I do."

#

#

#

#

#

Angel/Nightmare 2, curse

#

Bonnie drove his motorcycle down the road. Toy Bonnie held onto his waist as they rode down the streets. They pulled into the drive away of their home. Toy Bonnie hopped off and grabbed his bag from the side car. Bonnie climbed off after shutting off the bike. Toy Bonnie was already heading for the door. He unlocked the door and went inside.

Bonnie followed him inside. Toy Bonnie called out that they were home but no one answered. Toy Bonnie leaned against the wall. Their mother was out for the day. Bonnie looked at him. Toy Bonnie sometimes acts like a little kid.

"You know mom said that she'll be home late today."

"I know, but there's way we can go now."

"Hey you still can go but I can't."

"Hey you know what I mean."

"Whatever TB."

Bonnie always called him that since they were kids. Toy Bonnie liked being called that. He tried to get his friends to call him it but they refused. Bonnie walked up the stairs heading to his room. Toy Bonnie followed him up the stairs. They entered Bonnie's room. Bonnie looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"Why are you following me," he asked.

"I wanted to apologize," said Toy Bonnie, "I didn't know that you were talking with Toy Chica."

"Why would you have to apologize about that?"

"I know you like her."

Bonnie let out a sigh. He didn't just like her: he loves her but it couldn't happen between them ever since that night.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "it's not like we could happen anyways."

"Oh come on bro," said Toy Bonnie, "you can't just put your feelings on hold because of what happened to you seven years ago."

Bonnie let out another sigh. Toy Bonnie knew that it couldn't happen with her or anyone for that matter. What happened seven years ago took away any chance he would have at love. Bonnie walked over to his desk and set his bag onto the desk. He didn't have a bed in his room ever since what happened seven years ago. His room was built like a chamber to hold a beast inside. Toy Bonnie sighed and walked out of the room.

Bonnie leaned back in his chair. He wanted nothing more than to date Toy Chica but his life wasn't normal. He knew that and there was no way she could ever love a monster like him. Toy Bonnie tried to act like nothing happened that night But Bonnie knew that this was hurting his little brother. Their mother had been gone a lot looking for a way to save her eldest son from this life. They barely saw her these days now.

He heard his phone ring. He reached out and grabbed it. He was hoping that it was Toy Chica but it wasn't. it was his best friend Foxy. He hit the talk button and held the phone to his ear and answered.

"Hey Foxy, what's up man," he said.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "you busy?"

"Not really, what's up?"

"I screwed up with Mangle again today."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, my mom told me to call her but I don't know what to say. I called you for advice."

"You know I suck at romantic Foxy.

"Yeah but you're better at it than I am."

"Okay fine, you should call her. I'm sure she'll love to hear from you."

"Okay, but what should I say?"

"If it helps, practice what you're going to say first."

"I have but I can't get the words to form."

"Okay then hit me with your best line. Maybe I could help you."

"Okay, there it goes, Mangle would you take me to Saturday?"

"Wow, Foxy that sucks."

"Hey give me a break Bon. I'm doing the best I can."

"Well, just call her and see what happens. It won't hurt right?"

"Yeah I guess so. Hey do you need my help with Toy Chica?"

"Goodbye Foxy."

"Hey Bon wait…."

Bonnie hung up the phone. Foxy wasn't good when it came to romantic. Bonnie was afraid that he would screw it up or worst make Toy Chica fall for him instead. He placed his phone onto the desk. He leaned back into his chair. He looked out the window and saw that the sun setting fast. He took a deep breath.

"TB, lock the door," he called.

"I did," Toy Bonnie called back, "and mom called she'll be out even later."

"Okay cool thanks for telling me."

Bonnie felt a sharp pain inside of his chest. He got up from his chair knocking it over. He reached out and grabbed the wall beside him as the pain increased. He leaned against the wall as the pain traveled up his body. His body grew bigger in size and his teeth began sharper. He let out a growl as the beast completely formed.

#

Toy Bonnie could hear Nightmare Bonnie walking around in the room. it had been seven years since this whole thing started and his older brother had to deal with the memory. He sat there playing a video game. He had gotten use to locking up his brother before the sun went down. Toy Bonnie was use to their lives being like this now.

Bonnie barely had any freedom nowadays. Toy Bonnie was seemed to be the one to have more freedom than his brother to their friends but they didn't know the truth. Bonnie couldn't afford that much freedom because of what would happen to him at night. Toy Bonnie was never afraid of the beast and took over his brother at night.

The beast didn't really attack him at all. Instead it protected him. Toy Bonnie felt safe around his brother; partly because Bonnie always had his back as kids. Nightmare Bonnie let out a roar. It was feeding time. Toy Bonnie hopped off the couch and paused his game. He turned off the TV so it wouldn't be stuck on that image. He walked into the garage. He went through a box of endoskeletons and found one. He dragged it into the house.

He walked up the stairs with the endoskeleton dragging behind him. He held out the key and unlocked the door. He opened it quickly and threw the endoskeleton inside. He closed the door and locked it. He leaned against the door and waited for Nightmare Bonnie's teeth to pierce through the endoskeleton.

He knew that his job was done. He walked down the stairs hearing his brother growling behind the door. He sat down and turned on the TV. He started playing his game again. He stayed there until it was time for him to go bed. He got up and walked up the stairs. He could hear Nightmare Bonnie snarling in the room. He shook his head and went to his room. He got to his room and closed the door behind him.

He fell onto the bed face first. Nightmare Bonnie roared in the next room. Toy Bonnie was tired of this curse taking away his brother's freedom. Bonnie and him use to play together at night in the woods behind their house but after what happened they barely got a chance to hang out again. Toy Bonnie did take what happened seriously though.

#

 _It all started when their family decided to go out into the woods behind their house for a camping trip they did every year. Toy Bonnie had been looking forward to this trip all summer. Seven year old Bonnie had just learned how to set up a tent and more than willing to help their father out this year. They walked behind their house heading down a path that their father had showed them a few weeks ago._

 _It didn't take long to reach the camp site. Bonnie helped set up the tent while Toy Bonnie helped their mother with the fire pit; the boys loved camping. They looked forward every year. It was dark soon and they had dinner and went to bed. The boys slept in their small tent while their parents slept in the larger tent._

 _Bonnie woke up to a strange sound outside. He sat up and shook Toy Bonnie awake. Toy Bonnie groaned as his brother shook him._

 _"What's wrong big bro," Toy Bonnie asked._

 _"Do you hear that," Bonnie asked._

 _Toy Bonnie could hear the sound too. It sounded like growling. He looked to his big brother. Toy Bonnie was easily scared as a kid and always looked to his big brother for comfort. Bonnie sat there holding a flashlight in his hand. He stood up and headed to the tent flip. Toy Bonnie called out to him to stop but his older brother was always very protective of him as kids. Bonnie slowly opened the flip and shined the light out._

 _"Do you see anything," Toy Bonnie asked nervously._

 _"No nothing," said Bonnie, "maybe it was an animal or something. We should probably get back to….."_

 _Bonnie let out a scream as something dragged him out. Toy Bonnie ran out of the tent after him. He saw an animatronic that was all black with a yellow bowtie and top hat. It had sharp teeth and claws. Toy Bonnie there frozen in fear while his brother struggled to get free. The animatronic let out a growl and bit off Bonnie's arm. Bonnie's let out a scream as his arm came off. Toy Bonnie began to cry in fear._

 _Their father and mother dashed out from their tent and saw their son being held by this strange animatronic._

 _"Put him down," the father shouted._

 _He tackled the animatronic to the ground. The two rolled onto the floor as Bonnie fell onto the ground. Toy Bonnie and their mother ran to him. Bonnie held his shoulder where his arm was missing. They heard their father calling out for them to run back to the house. The animatronic ripped him apart in front of them._

 _"DAD!" Bonnie shouted._

 _He was always the closest to his father. Their mother picked them up and ran off. Bonnie could hear the creature chasing after them. They managed to get out of the forest and made it inside the house. Their mother set them down in the living room and went to lock the back door. She made sure that the whole house was locked up tight. The creature was banning his claws against the window in the kitchen._

 _#_

 _It was day time now and the creature was gone. Their mother called a family friend and had him come over. A group of their father's friends came and went into the woods. They came back with their father's torn apart body. Bonnie got his arm repaired but his life was never the same again after that. They lost their father and now Bonnie's life would be the most affected by this night than anyone in the family._

 _Their mother went outside the house with a friend and found claws marks along the back of the house. She had said that the creature had left them there. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie sat on the stairs as the adults walked around the house trying to find any sign of the creature. Bonnie held his newly repaired arm._

 _"Does it hurt," Toy Bonnie asked._

 _"No," Bonnie replied, "its fine, I'm worried about dad."_

 _Their mother came into the room. She looked at her sons and shook her head. she had to tell them the truth about their father._

 _"Boys," she said, "I have something to tell you about your father."_

 _"Is dad okay," Bonnie asked._

 _"I'm sorry boys but he's not coming back."_

 _They let out a cry as they heard this. They ran into her arms and cried. She kept apologizing to them._

 _"I want you boys to remember one thing about your father. Remember that he died to protect us and we must honor his death with pride."_

 _"Anime Bonnie," a yellow bear called to her._

 _Their mother stood up and walked toward him into the kitchen. The boys crept over to listen in. They sat there listening to them._

 _"What is it Gold," their mother asked, "I need to be with my boys right now."_

 _"Yes I know but this is about Bonnie," said Gold._

 _"What about my son?"_

 _"When I was repairing him I've noticed something strange."_

 _"What's wrong with my boy?!"_

 _"I'm sorry but Bonnie's life will never be the same again,"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"When that creature bit off his arm it transferred something into his body. I believe that Bonnie will become a monster like the one that attacked you last night."_

 _"No, not my baby! I just lost my husband and now my baby will be…"_

 _"I've managed to do something about that."_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"I made it so that it would only happen at night and he can still go to school and have friends during the day but at night he must be locked up."_

 _Their mother broke down into tears. Bonnie stood there with shock in his face. He was going to be like that monster that bit him and killed their father. Toy Bonnie was in shock too. Bonnie looked at his brother. He remembered that his father kept a gun in a draw in his desk in his office. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie weren't allowed in there though._

 _Bonnie made a fist. He wasn't going let this happen. If he could do something about it then he would. He walked up the stairs. Toy Bonnie saw him walk off and followed behind him. They got to the office. Bonnie walked to the desk and opened the draw that had the gun in it. He pulled it out and looked at his brother._

 _"Leave TB," he said._

 _"What are you going to do," Toy Bonnie asked._

 _"I'm going to end this," said Bonnie, "dad's gone, mom is in ruins and you're scared out of your mind and I'm going to be a damn monster but before that happens…"_

 _He held the gun to his head. Toy Bonnie gasped realizing what he was going to do. He ran into the room. The sound of a gunshot went off. Their mother and Gold ran into the room. Toy Bonnie was lying on top of his brother. The gun had shot the ceiling as it fell out of Bonnie's hand. Bonnie lied there in shock. His little brother: who always was so afraid had stopped him from killing himself to save him and their mother._

 _"What's going on here," their mother shouted._

 _"Don't do it,' said Toy Bonnie crying into his brother's shoulder._

 _"Don't end your life. I've already lost my dad and I can't lose my big brother too."_

 _"TB," said Bonnie._

 _"You're my brother Bonnie," said Toy Bonnie, "I can't let you do this. I promise that we'll get through this together. We're brothers and it's our job to work together."_

 _He looked up at his brother. Bonnie hated making his little brother cry. He swore under his breath. Toy Bonnie glared into his eyes._

 _"If you kill yourself," he said, "I won't ever forgive you!"_

 _"TB."_

#

Bonnie sighed as he remembered that day. It still haunted him every single night. If it weren't for Toy Bonnie then he would be dead too. Toy Bonnie had grown up that day. Bonnie never hated his brother for stopping him from pulling the trigger. Toy Bonnie had sacrificed so much for him every day. Their mother had been distant and was normally gone but at least the brothers had each other.

"The doors' unlocked," Toy Bonnie called.

"Thanks," Bonnie called.

He stood up and walked to the door. He turned the knob and stepped out. He walked down stairs for some breakfast. He saw his brother sitting there eating and watching the news. Bonnie nodded to him before pouring a bowl of cereal for himself. The news was talking about the usual stuff that happened around town which wasn't much since this town wasn't so big. Nothing around here, Toy Bonnie would joke about letting him out and watching the news the next day to see what he did. Bonnie rolled his eyes at him.

"Boring as always around here," said Toy Bonnie.

"If you make that joke again, I'll hit you," said Bonnie.

"Come on bro lighten up a bit will ya."

"You tell that joke every day."

"Well sorry if I'm trying to make you better feel or do I need Toy Chica for that."

Bonnie coughed up his cereal. He really hated his brother's sense of humor. Toy Bonnie always teased him about liking Toy Chica. Bonnie wanted to punch him sometimes but he was the only one who helped him out at night so it didn't seem far to him. He could put up with his brother's stupid jokes for now.

Bonnie looked up at the clock. It was about time for school. They finished eating and cleaned up their mess. Their mother didn't raise pigs. They grabbed their bags and headed for Bonnie's motorcycle. They grabbed their helmets and mounted the bike. Bonnie started the engine and they were off down the road.

They rode past several small stores. They lived on the far side of town from school. Bonnie preferred to ride his motorcycle to a car. He felt freer on his bike than in a car. Toy Bonnie and their mother understood since he didn't have much freedom in his life right now. Their mother got him the bike if he promised to wear a helmet at all times. Bonnie wasn't an idiot. He knew the law and always kept his helmet on while riding.

They got to the school's parking lot. Bonnie pulled up to his usual spot right next to Chica's car. Toy Chica and Chica climbed out of their car. They waved to them. Toy Bonnie waved back while Bonnie turned off the motor. He took off his helmet and waved to them. He noticed Toy Chica blushing as he did this.

She always did this when he saw her. He had no idea why though. Toy Bonnie had said something but Bonnie's thoughts were elsewhere. He imagined Toy Chica sitting there beside him on his motorcycle. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He came back to reality when Toy Bonnie tapped his shoulder.

"Fantasize later," he said, "we got school."

"Right," he said blushing.

The girls had already made their way inside. Bonnie walked into the building. He saw his best friend Foxy walking toward him. He looked like he had news to tell.

"Hey Foxy," he said, "What's up?"

"I called Mangle last night," said Foxy.

"And?"

"We're going out Saturday."

"Nice pal."

They high fived each other: Foxy had the biggest crush on Mangle for years. Bonnie had tried several times to get him to make a move. Finally it happened.

"It took you a while," said Bonnie walking to his locker.

"Well, it was tough," said Foxy, "but it's all worth it in the end."

"I bet."

"Hey maybe I could ask her if she could bring Toy Chica along and we can make it a double date."

"No thanks Foxy," said Bonnie, "I got things to do."

"More important than hanging out with the girl you love?"

Foxy knew how to get him. Bonnie let out a sigh. Why did Foxy have to go there? As far Foxy knew was that Bonnie had an early curlew than most teenagers their age. Foxy had figured that his mother was strict with him but Toy Bonnie got to act a normal teenager so was she really that bad? They walked into their first period class.

Bonnie saw Freddy and Chica sitting next to each other in an embrace. He rolled his eyes. Why did he ever hang out with them anyways? Foxy and him sat down near the door. The teacher walked into the room.

"Alright class settle down now. It's time for class to begin."

#

#

Angel/Nightmare 3, double date

#

"WHAT?!" Toy Chica cried as she and Mangle were eating lunch.

"A double date," said Mangle, "Foxy and me, Bonnie and you."

"Are you crazy Mangle," Toy Chica cried grabbing her wrists and started shaking her.

Mangle pulled away, holding her hands up in the air. She looked at her best friend. She thought that she would be happy about this since she was crazy about Bonnie.

"I thought you would like this."

"You should've given me more time to prepare for it. I can't even talk to him without blushing or heck I can't even form a good sentence around him."

"That's why you need this. This could help you with that."

"I mean, I so exceed about this but what do we talk about?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous about this but maybe a double date would be what could help break that first date tension."

"I guess you're right but Bonnie has a curlew."

"I know that which is why Foxy said Saturday. No school and we got all day to spend with them."

"I guess that works."

"Trust me Toy Chica, this date will be great."

"Okay, I trust you Mangle."

"Great, now come on gym is about to start soon."

Toy Chica rolled her eyes as she groaned. Who thought it was a good idea to have gym right after lunch anyways?

#

"Where are you going," Chica asked.

Toy Chica hadn't told her about the double date since she would make a big deal about it. This was her first date after all.

"I'm hanging out with Mangle," she replied.

"Then why do you look so nice if you're just spending the day with Mangle?"

Toy Chica was about to answer but Foxy beeped his horn. She was relieved to hear that. She ran out of the house saying goodbye to Chica. Her sister called out to her. She saw Mangle, Foxy and Bonnie in Foxy's jeep. She smiled realizing what was going on. She walked into the house. She would talk to her sister later.

"Hey you guys are on time," said Toy Chica.

"You act surprised," said Foxy.

Toy Chica climbed into the back with Bonnie. He looked so cute as always. Foxy drove off down the road. There wasn't much for teenagers to go for dates but they still could hang out. They got the movie theater. Foxy put the jeep in park when he found a parking spot. They climbed out of the car. Foxy held out his arm for Mangle. She blushed and grabbed his arm. Bonnie and Toy Chica walked side by side.

They entered the building. Bonnie and Foxy put their money together to pay for the movie. Foxy had a job chopping down wood and Bonnie worked part time as a handy man around town. They got their tickets and headed to their seats. Mangle and Foxy sat together while Bonnie and Toy Chica sat together.

The movie was a remake of "Beauty and the Beast". Toy Chica seen this movie several times and still liked it. She looked over at Mangle. Foxy had reached out and held her hand. Mangle was blushing. Toy Chica wrinkled at her. She looked over at Bonnie. He sat there watching the movie. She always reached for his hand but pulled back a bit. Was this okay? Would he be okay with this?

Bonnie leaned back in his chair. He seemed bored. She was worried that he was bored of the date already. She grabbed his hand without thinking. He looked at her. She felt her cheek get warm. He seemed to smile. That was a relief at least he was fine with hand holding. She leaned back in her chair. She looked over at her best friend. She gasped when she saw Foxy and Mangle were kissing. Geez, Foxy works fast.

She looked over at Bonnie and blushed. He looked at her blushing. He was so cute blushing. She rubbed the back of her head. He did the same. Boy this was hard. She couldn't think of what to say to him. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. She looked over at Mangle: who had her head on Foxy's shoulder now. She groaned.

"That didn't take long," said Bonnie.

She knew that he was talking about the other couple next to them. She nodded.

"Foxy sure works fast," she said.

"Well, I figured that he would be freaking out more since he really likes her."

"He does, huh, well the same for Mangle."

"It's crazy on how they quickly become ya know."

"Yeah."

#

The movie ended and they headed out for lunch. They got to a restaurant on the other side of town. They boys once again paid. They were led to a table for four. They ordered their food. The waiter walked off to get their food ready.

'That was a good movie," said Mangle.

"How would you know," said Toy Chica, "you were too busy making out with your boyfriend."

Mangle blushed. Foxy and Bonnie were talking about something else. Toy Chica rolled her eyes at Mangle. Foxy turned to Mangle and they started talking. Toy Chica held her fingers in the air and them made look like they were kissing mocking Foxy and Mangle. Bonnie chuckled. She was too cute for her own good. They both laughed.

"So, um," she said, "did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah, I did," he said, "did you?'

"Yeah."

"Well, I think was a different on an already popular film."

"Yeah, that was different."

"Well, I guess we both agree."

They laughed nervously. Toy Chica really wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. Bonnie was so kind and cute too but she found it hard to talk to him. She knew that her feelings were making that difficult for her. Foxy and Mangle were already kissing again. Toy Chic groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Um," said Bonnie.

She looked up at him. He looked like there was something he wanted to say.

"What is it Bonnie," she asked.

"I just wanted to say that you really look beautiful today, I mean, I've noticed earlier but I didn't know how to say it."

She blushed. He thought that she was beautiful. She could faint from that.

"T-thanks."

"N-no problem."

They blushed. Their food arrived and was set down in front of them. They ate and talked some more. Mangle was feeding Foxy. She giggled as she fed him. Toy Chica ignored her and focused on her conservation with Bonnie.

"I don't know, how you deal with Toy Bonnie on a daily bases."

"He means well but he can be too much sometimes."

"I bet."

"What about you? I've seem to notice your relationship with Chica."

"Yeah, my sister can be a bit much too."

"Isn't it our siblings' job to annoy us?"

"Yeah, you're right Bonnie."

They laughed. It was getting easier to talk to him now. They both knew how annoying siblings could be at times. At least they found something to talk about. Foxy jabbed Bonnie's arm and wrinkled at him. Bonnie just glared at him. Toy Chica saw Mangle smiling at her. She groaned at her. Mangle really should focus on her own date and not hers. She turned back to Bonnie. Foxy had already went back to his food.

#

They drove to Bonnie's house since the sun would set soon. Bonnie and Toy Chica talked on the way there. Foxy kept his eyes on the road while he drives.

"I had a good time today," said Bonnie.

"Yeah me too, it's a shame that we can't spend a little more time together."

"Yeah, I would like that."

Mangle smiled them from the rear view mirror. She looked over at Foxy. He swore under his breath at a newbie driver on the road. Mangle placed a hand on his leg. Foxy nearly lost himself but got back in time before they hit something. He liked it when Mangle did that. Bonnie swore at Foxy about the road ahead.

"Geez, he should stop driving like a crazy animatronic," Bonnie groaned.

"I figured he would."

"So, um maybe we could hang out again some time," she said.

"Yeah, maybe," he replied.

He really wanted nothing more than that. He wanted to spend the whole day with her. He wanted nothing more than to have a relationship with her but he knew that he might as well be signing her death writ. They pulled up to his house. Toy Bonnie was sitting living room talking with a woman that Toy Chica hadn't seen before.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "looks like your mom is home."

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "I should go. Thanks for the lift Foxy."

"Okay see ya bud," said Foxy.

Bonnie turned to Toy Chica. She looked at him.

"I hope to see you soon," he said.

"Yeah me too," she replied.

He pushed the car door open. He walked to the door. Toy Chica jumped out of the car. She ran after him and called out his name. He turned around to see her running toward him. She stopped and waited to catch her breath.

"What's up," he asked, "was there something else you wanted…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him. His body tensioned but he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. He never knew how good this would feel. He had imagined what it would be like to kiss her a hundred times but never did he imagine it like this.

Mangle and Foxy watched with smiles on their faces. They closed their eyes as they deepened the kiss. They pulled away for air. Toy Chica's face turned red. She backed away feeling terrible for doing that. She was about to make a B line for the jeep but Bonnie grabbed her wrist. He leaned forward and kissed her again. She kissed him back.

#

"I can't believe, I kissed him," Toy Chica shouted.

Foxy had dropped the girls off that Toy Chica's house. Chica wasn't home which was a good thing for Toy Chica. Mangle sat on her bed.

"It wasn't that bad, was it," Mangle asked.

"No," said Toy Chica, "but I just ran out there and kissed him. I'm so stupid."

"Hey he kissed her back."

"He probably felt like he had to."

"I don't know, he seemed to enjoy it to me."

Toy Chica groaned. She didn't know how she could face him at school on Monday. Her life had just stopped at that moment when she kissed him. Mangle tried but nothing seemed to work. Mangle decided to go home and leave her to thoughts. Maybe some time alone would help her for now. Toy Chica kept thinking about that kiss all night. She was a fool, there was no way he would ever feel the same way she did about him.

#

#

#

#

#

#  
#

#

#

#

#

#

Angel/Nightmare 4, let love in

#

Bonnie walked into the house. He found his mother and Toy Bonnie sitting on the couch talking. Toy Bonnie looked up and waved to him. Bonnie nodded. Their mother looked up and nodded to him. He had nothing to say to her. She was barely around these days and Bonnie really barely spoke to her when she ever came home.

He walked into the kitchen. He looked over to see his mother standing in the doorway. He turned away. He knew that she would leave soon again.

"Toy Bonnie told me that you had a date," she said, "how was it?"

"Fine," he replied.

"It seems to go more than fine to me," she said.

"Why are you back, did you forget something again?"

"Can't I check on my boys?"

"How long are you staying this time?"

She sighed. She knew that Bonnie never really forgave her to leaving all those times. She was busy looking for a way to save her oldest son. She didn't except her boys to be happy with her but they knew she always left.

"Bonnie, talk to me please. I want to talk with you like we use to."

"Then quite running off every time Gold calls with more information."

"Bonnie, I'm trying to find that creature that did this to you and make him talk."

"I don't need you to do anything for me, I'm seventeen now. I can find my own way."

"I know but I want to give you the life you lost back."

"Nothing can change the fact that I'm a freak."

"Bonnie, I'm close I can feel it."

"You said that last time and the time before that."

He could go on but she got the point. She sighed. Bonnie grabbed what he came for and left the kitchen. He went up stairs and closed the door behind him. He sat down against the wall. The image of the kiss went on in his head. He had enjoyed the kiss. He had told himself that he couldn't be with her but after today; he began to think differently.

He looked out the window. The sun was slowly setting. He could hear Toy Bonnie locking the door. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The transformation began to happen. He kept his eyes closed as he turned into his beastly form.

#

Toy Bonnie sat there watching TV while his mother sat there listening to Nightmare Bonnie roaring up stairs. She hated hearing this every night. She looked to her other son. She let out a sigh. Toy Bonnie got up and went to the garage. She watched him disappeared inside. He came back dragging an endoskeleton from the garage. He dragged it up the stairs. She sat there and sighed. Toy Bonnie was always a good little brother.

Toy Bonnie came back down after throwing the endoskeleton into the room. he sat down and continued watching TV.

"You are a good brother," said his mother.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, "Someone has got to watch out for him."

"I'm sorry that I keep leaving you boys."

"Hey we know why you do it. I don't blame you for it. You just want to help him."

"You're a good son."

"I guess, hey mom um this has been bugging me for while now. why can't he be in a relationship?"

"I never said he couldn't."

"Yeah I know but he seems to think that he can't be with Toy Chica. I want him to be happy like I am with Cindy."

"I want nothing more than for you both to be happy but your brother thinks just because of this whole thing; he can't have a relationship. I'm surprised that he still hangs out with Foxy though. I figured he would want to keep his friends safe by avoiding them."

"Well, I guess Foxy is too stubborn to take a hint."

'That's one thing I like about Foxy. He can force his way into your brother's life. I do agree with you about that girl though. He deserves to be happy. He probably fears what would happen if she discovers the truth about him. I fear that someday that someone would learn about this and would try to kill him."

"Toy Chica will still love him if she finds out. I know her, she's crazy about him. I know she'll love him no matter what he is."

"I hope that you're right about that."

#

Bonnie sat there in his room. He didn't eat the endoskeleton that his brother threw in his room. The beast tried to get out from the window. Toy Chica's face kept popping in his head all night. He felt like he had to go to her for some reason. He could hear Toy Bonnie unlocking the door. He didn't move as his brother called to him. The beast had growled her name all night. He had to get to her. He looked out the window that had scratch marks all around the wall on the top and bottom of the window and even on the sides.

He whispered her name under his breath. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her again. He reached for his phone on his desk. The beast never really trashed his room too much when it was out. He could hear the door open but didn't look.

"I made breakfast," said his mother, "if you're hungry come down and eat."

She left the room. Bonnie remained sitting as he got his phone. He pulled it toward him. His instincts were telling him to go to her. He felt like he had to be at her side right now. He opened his massager and scrolled down to her name. He opened up and started to text her but stopped when he heard a knock on the door frame.

He looked up to see his little brother standing there. Toy Bonnie looked at him worried. Bonnie just stared at him for a moment before returning to his phone. Toy Bonnie walked over and tapped his shoulder. Bonnie didn't look up from his phone.

"Aren't you hungry," Toy Bonnie asked, "We finally get a home cooked meal."

"I'm not hungry."

Toy Bonnie saw the endoskeleton that he threw into his room last night onto the floor still. That was strange since he always ate them when he threw them into the room.

"You didn't eat that last night?"

"I wasn't hungry last night."

"But, you always eat them."

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Bro, what's going on? Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I can't."

"You can't or you wouldn't."

"I can't explain it but I feel like I need to be near Toy Chica right now. I felt that way last night too."

Toy Bonnie saw the scratch marks on the wall. Did he really try to escape last night? There was no way since the beast never tried it before. Was the beast getting stronger than his brother? No, Bonnie was too strong for that.

"Do you think it might have to do with the fact she kissed you yesterday?"

"I don't know TB."

"Maybe your beast is in love with her like you are."

"Funny."

"No, I'm serious. Why else would he try to break out and why else would you feel that way last night."

"I don't think so bro, it probably wanted to eat her."

"Maybe in a different way."

"Shut up."

"Whatever bro, come on let's tell mom."

They walked out of the room. Their mother was sitting on the couch watching the news. She looked over at them. She knew something was bothering them.

"What's wrong boys," she asked.

"We got something to tell you," said Toy Bonnie.

They told her everything they talked about upstairs. She seemed just as confused as they were. Gold never said anything about this before. He probably didn't think that this would happen. Their mother rubbed the side of her head.

"I don't know what's going on like you two do but I'm sure that she may have something to do with that sound I heard in your room Bonnie."

"What sound," Bonnie asked.

"I could've sworn that I heard you talk last night. You kept saying the same thing over and over again but I couldn't make it out. I'm sure that you were saying her name."

"But, he doesn't talk in that form," said Toy Bonnie.

"I'm sure what to tell ya boys. Bonnie maybe you should let this girl into your world. I have a feeling she'll be able to help us with you at night."

"No, I'm not putting her in danger."

He could feel something snap inside of him. He heard the beast growling in his ear. He could barely make it out what it was saying though.

"I don't think she'll be in danger," said his mother.

"Yeah, maybe she's the key to all this," Toy Bonnie teased.

"Shut up TB," said Bonnie.

"This could be the only way to save you."

"I'm not doing it! I wouldn't let the girl I love in harm's way!"

He realized what he just said. He knew that he loves her but he never said it out loud before. Both his mother and brother looked at him then each other.

"You love her, huh," said their mother, "more of a reason to tell her your feelings."

"No!"

"Oh come on, bro, you can't go on like this forever. She would move on and you would have missed your chance with her."

"He's right you know."

"I don't care! Toy Chica can't be with me for her own safety."

Toy Bonnie could see Nightmare Bonnie slowly reaching the surface. Whenever Bonnie got really mad Nightmare Bonnie would try and come out.

"Bro calm down," he cried, "he'll come out if you don't."

Bonnie took a deep breath. His anger faded as Toy Chica's face appeared in his head. They were right: he should let her into his world. He just had to be careful about Nightmare Bonnie coming out around her.

"Fine," he said, "I can't take this anymore, anyways. I'll talk to her on Monday."

"That's my boy," said his mother.

Bonnie sighed again. He hoped that this would go well. He had a feeling after that kiss she would have a hard time talking to him now.

#

Bonnie pulled up to the school parking lot. Toy Bonnie hopped off the bike and grabbed his bag. He dashed into the school. Bonnie followed him inside. He saw Toy Chica at her locker talking with Mangle and Foxy. He noticed that his best friend and Mangle were holding hands now. He knew that the date went well for Foxy and Mangle too. Toy Bonnie elbowed him in the side. Bonnie glared at him.

"Go for it," he said.

Bonnie sighed and walked over to them. Toy Chica and Mangle were laughing about something that Foxy had said.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Oh hey Bon," said Foxy.

"Hello," said Mangle.

"Oh um hi Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

Bonnie stared at her. She was blushing. He knew that the kiss was still on her mind too. He looked over to his brother. Toy Bonnie gave him the thumbs-up. Bonnie looked back at her. She was about to take off but Mangle held her wrist making her stay.

"Um Toy Chica, can I talk with you alone," he asked.

"Sure," said Mangle, "come on Foxy."

"Okay, later pal," said Foxy.

They walked off. Toy Chica shouted something to Mangle but Mangle just played it off.

"So, what did you want to talk about," Toy Chica asked nervously.

He never did think of what to say to her after he decided to tell her his feelings. He thought about the kiss. He realized there was the best way to tell her. He was nervous. He did enjoy that kiss but how would she react to it? Would she run away or would she stay? He had to take that chance. He grabbed her arm and leaned forward.

"Bonnie what are you…."

He pressed his mouth against hers. She stood there shocked but then relaxed. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the beast inside of him purring with pleasure. It seemed to enjoy this as much as he did. they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he said.

Her eyes widened when he said that. She smiled and kissed him. He returned the kiss. He could hear Toy Bonnie, Foxy and Mangle clapping their hands together behind them. He didn't care who saw them. He just wanted the whole world to know his feelings for her.

"I love you too," she replied.

They kissed again this time even longer. The beast inside of him kept purring happily. It was like the beast could feel the kiss too. They pulled away for air. She placed her head on his chest smiling. Finally he had the girl he always wanted.

#

Bonnie sat in workshop listening to the teacher's lecture. He felt a hand touch his. He looked to see Toy Chica sitting there beside him as always. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He squeezed her hand tightly. They sat there holding hands during the rest of class. The teacher began to talk about creating the proper voice box. For once Bonnie was listening to the teacher's lecture. His mind was on other things.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. The class got up and made their way out of the room. The teacher dismissed them.

"Oh, Bonnie could you hang back please," said the teacher, "I've got something to discuss with you."

They stopped and turned to the teacher. He turned to Toy Chica. He wanted to spend the rest of the day with her.

"I'll text you," she said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

They kissed. She walked out of the room. He turned to the teacher. The teacher smiled at him. Bonnie walked over to his desk.

"You wanted to talk to me," he asked.

"Yes," said the teacher, "I've been meaning to tell you about this annual building champion that has been going on every year."

"What about it," he asked.

"Well, I would love it if you would compete."

"Um, I don't know."

"Bonnie, you are very gifted and I think you can go far with your talent but if only you apply yourself, which is why I would like to sign you up."

"When is it?"

"You would be missing school for it but I'm sure that would be fine if you compete."

"Where would it be held?"

"All over the state, you would be staying at hotels while you compete. I know this will be great for you."

"Oh, I can't, I'm sorry sir but I just can't."

"Well, I hope you change your mind. I know you can win this."

"Sorry sir."

#

Bonnie sat in his room. He had told his mother about his day. She agreed that it would be too risky for him to compete especially he would be staying at hotels. Toy Bonnie had band practice that day so it was just them. He heard his phone go off. He remembered that Toy Chica said that she would text him later. He picked up his phone and looked at the text. It was from her. He was glad too. He wanted to tell her about what the teacher had said.

 _Hey, what did the teacher want? You aren't in trouble are you?_

 _Hey Toy Chica, no I'm fine, he just wanted to tell me about this champion that's being held._

 _What kind of champion?_

 _A building champion._

 _That's sounds great, are you going to it. I know that you would win._

 _No, I don't think so; I'm not feeling up to it._

 _Oh, okay, it's up to you, but I know that you would win._

 _Thanks angel._

 _Huh? Where did that come from?_

 _Oh, sorry, I just wanted to call you that for a while. I think that you're so beautiful like an angel._

 _Aw, you're sweet; I would love it if you call me that from now on._

 _Thanks angel._

 _No problem sweetie I love you._

 _I love you too._

 _I got to go Chica just walked into the room._

 _Okay I'll see you tomorrow, love you._

 _Love you too Bonnie._

#

Bonnie smiled the next morning. His life seemed much brighter than what it had been in seven years. He never thought finally having the girl he loves as his girlfriend would make his world shine. He stood up and made his way to the door. He opened it and realized that it had been unlocked all night. That wasn't good. He ran down the stairs and saw that the whole living room was destroyed. He swore under his breath.

Toy Bonnie had come down and sighed. He walked to his brother.

"Why didn't you lock the door last night," Bonnie asked.

"Well, mom told me to let it unlock," Toy Bonnie replied.

"What?! Why would she….?"

"I don't know, you got to ask her."

"Where is she?"

"Gone."

"You got to be kidding, she left again."

"Nope, she went to the store."

They heard the door open and their mother walking in. She looked around the room and sighed. Bonnie ran toward her.

"Why did you tell TB to let the door unlock last night," he asked.

"Gold stopped by and wanted to see how you were doing, so I had Toy Bonnie leave the door alone."

"Are you insane, look at this place! There's no way we'll finish cleaning this up before school!"

"Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it while you boys are at school."

"Seriously," Bonnie groaned, "I'm supposed to believe that."

"Hey watch it kid," she shouted, "You may not know this but I happen to have a talent of cleaning up."

"Yeah right, dad did most of that work."

She let out a growl before hitting him on the top of his head. Bonnie cried out in pain. Toy Bonnie flinched.

"Hey I'm your mother so watch it kid."

"Um," said Toy Bonnie, "we're going to late for school."

"Right," said Bonnie, "let's go."

"Have a good day boys," said their mother.

"Whatever," said Bonnie.

"Hey watch your mouth Bonnie!"

"We're going, come on TB."

"Huh, okay bro," said Toy Bonnie.

#

They got to the school in no time. He pulled up to his usual spot. He pulled off his helmet. Toy Bonnie had hopped off and went inside. Chica and Toy Chica pulled up in Chica's car. Bonnie smiled when he saw them. They parked and got out of the car. Toy Chica smiled when she saw him. She walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I guess the rumors are true," said Chica, "you are dating my sister."

"Hey Chica," said Bonnie.

"Don't even sis," said Toy Chica wrapping her arm around Bonnie's.

"Okay, okay, I won't but I'm warning you Bonnie. Break her heart then you got me to deal with."

"Yeah, yeah, Chica I know," said Bonnie, "you don't need to tell me."

They made their way to the building just before the bell rang. They went to their lockers. Foxy waited for Bonnie to head to gym class. They high fived and walked off. Toy Chica and Mangle went to math class. Bonnie had to wait until the end of the day to see his girl again. He knew that he had to wait for then.

#

Bonnie made his way to workshop when he saw Barky a bulldog animatronic waiting outside of the workshop classroom. He saw Toy Chica walking to the door. Barky saw her and blocked her path. Bonnie felt rage burning his chest. He knew that Barky likes Toy Chica too. He walked toward them with his fist shaking.

"Let me through Barky," Toy Chica hissed.

"Oh come on hot stuff," said Barky, "just go out with me."

"As if," Toy Chica spat, "I'm already going out with Bonnie."

"Rabbit boy?"

"Hey," Bonnie called.

He was trying to keep his temper under control. He couldn't let Nightmare Bonnie to the surface. Barky and Toy Chica turned to see him standing there. He could hear Nightmare Bonnie growling in his ear. Toy Chica went over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Bonnie glared at Barky. The two were staring at each other with rage.

"I'll kick your ass rabbit boy," said Barky.

"Shut up dog breath," said Bonnie, "you that you'll lose."

"We'll see about that."

"Bonnie don't," said Toy Chica, "he's not worth it."

"No, but you are," said Bonnie.

She blushed. The door opened and the teacher popped his head out. Barky turned around to see him there.

"You aren't in my class," said the teacher, "you should leave now young man."

"This isn't over rabbit boy," Barky growled before walking off.

"That was a close one," said the teacher, "come inside you two before the bell rang."

They nodded and made their way inside the room. The teacher closed the door behind them. They took their seats and held hands. The teacher continued where he left off yesterday. The rest of the class sat there bored out of their mind. Bonnie kept his eye on Toy Chica the whole period while the other was on the board.

"Does anyone want to give the answer," the teacher asked, "Bonnie, please come up here please?"

"Yes sir," said Bonnie.

He stood up and walked toward the board. Toy Chica watched him dreamy as he wrote the answer on the board. The class was practically asleep by this point. Bonnie didn't except them to notice. He turned to his girlfriend; of course she would notice. She loves him a lot. The teacher patted his arm as he laughed.

"That's my top student," he said, "it's a shame that you won't compete in that champion."

"Yeah sorry about that," said Bonnie.

He made his way to his seat. Toy Chica placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her. She wrapped her arm around him. He knew that he impressed her. They kissed while the teacher went back to the lesson. He couldn't imagine a life without her now.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Angel/Nightmare 5, spring break

#

Toy Chica woke up to her alarm. She groaned as she reached for the snooze button. She hit the button and got up. She rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the sleep. She heard Chica making breakfast in the kitchen. She walked down the stairs and saw her sister peeking her head around the corner. She knew something was up.

"What," she asked.

"You know that spring break is coming up right," Chica asked.

"Oh is it," Toy Chica replied.

"Yeah and Freddy invited me to spend it with him at his family's summer home so you'll be on your own that week."

"Okay," she said walking into the kitchen.

She saw that breakfast was already on the table. They sat down and ate while talking some more about spring break.

"What are you going to during break?"

"I don't know maybe hang out with Mangle like always or I'm dating Bonnie now so maybe I'll be spending time with him."

"Doesn't his family spend a week in the woods during spring break?"

Toy Chica groaned, that's right they did so she wouldn't see him all week. She banned her head onto the table. She was really looking forward to spending more time with him during break. Chica giggled at her sister.

"This sucks," Toy Chica groaned, "what's the point of having a boyfriend if you can't spend any time with him."

"Sorry sis," said Chica, "but you fell for him."

"Shut up," she whined.

They finished breakfast and made their way to the car. They climbed inside and drove off. They got to the school in a few minutes since it wasn't that far from their home. Chica pulled into the parking lot. Toy Chic swore when she saw Barky in the parking lot with his friends. She ducked down hoping that he wouldn't see her.

"He's not looking," said Chica.

Toy Chica sat up and sighed with relief. They parked in their usual spot. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were already there. The two brothers were getting their bags out. They pulled up and parked the car. Toy Chica got out with her bag in hand. She made her way to her boyfriend and kissed him. Bonnie smiled and kissed her back.

They walked inside holding hands. They got to her locker. They kissed before he went to his locker. She smiled as she watched him walk off. She put her books away that she didn't need for now into her locker. She walked over to see Mangle waiting for her. They waved to each other and walked into the class room.

"So, what's the plan for break," Toy Chica asked.

"Well, Foxy and I were planning on going to the beach," said Mangle.

Toy Chica slammed her head onto the desk. Great, her boyfriend wasn't to go be here and now her best friend was ditching her too.

"What," said Mangle.

"Chica is going to be gone all break and Bonnie would be gone too so I'm all alone."

"Actually," said Mangle, "Foxy told me they haven't gone to the woods in a while."

"So, its spring break, they go every year."

"Well, I don't think they're going this year."

#

Toy Chica woke up to the first day of spring break. She wasn't looking forward to being alone. She got up and made herself some breakfast since Chica left last night. She sat down and started eating. She didn't really have any plans for the day. She could just walk around the neighborhood today. She sighed sadly.

She washed her bowl and made her way to the front door. She walked down to the way that leads to Bonnie's house. She didn't know why but she felt like going that way. She came to his house and saw Toy Bonnie hopping onto a bus. Bonnie called out to him and threw his bag at him. Toy Bonnie thanked him and ran into the bus. The bus pulled away. Toy Chica wondered what was going on.

She saw a beautiful woman that stepped out of their house. Bonnie walked out of the house behind her. Toy Chica quickly hide behind a brush nearby.

"I'll only be gone for a two months," said the woman, "so, look after your brother while I'm gone, okay?"

"Sure, but I doubt it's more than a two months," said Bonnie, "you lose track of time very easily."

The woman growled and punched him on the head. Bonnie cried out holding his head.

"When did you get to be such a smartass," the woman growled.

"I got it from you," said Bonnie.

"HEY DON'T SAY ABOUT YOUR OWN MOTHER KID!"

"OW," he cried, "I get it, I'll watch the house."

"Good boy," said his mother.

This woman was his mother. Toy Chica had never met her before. She was beautiful. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She now knew where Bonnie got his looks from. His mother looked serious for a moment.

"Bonnie," she said, "remember don't let him take over your do you understand me."

"Yeah," said Bonnie sadly, "I know."

"And watch that temper of yours. We can't risk anyone knowing about you."

"I get it; I get it, just go."

"You little brat!"

"OW!"

"Next time you say something like that again it'll be far worst!"

"Okay fine."

She rolled her eyes and walked off but stopped and said this.

"Ya know, you're so much like your father than you realize."

Bonnie looked sad. Toy Chica knew about his father's death seven years ago. She knew how painful it was for him so she never brought it up around him or Toy Bonnie. She watched as his mother walked away. She saw Bonnie let out a sigh. He walked into the house and closed the door behind him. She decided not to bother him.

She kept walking to see Mangle and Foxy heading to the beach. She groaned and went the other way. She felt really lonely now. She wanted to be with Bonnie but after what she just saw maybe it was a bad idea to do that. She heard her phone go off. She reached for her phone and she that it was a text from Bonnie. She blushed realizing that she was just thinking about him a moment ago. She found it kind of funny as she thought about it now. She decided to see what he wanted. She opened the massager.

 _Hey there angel, you free?_

 _Yeah I got nothing going on today, what's up?_

 _Would you like to hang out today? TB has a band trip so it's just me here._

The two of them alone in his house, she blushed that the thought. She knew what could happen if they got carried away but she still wanted to see him.

 _Sure, I'll be right over._

 _Actually, look behind you._

She heard the sound of a motor coming toward her. She turned around to see him on his motorcycle. She smiled at him. He stopped beside her. He looked so cute with his helmet on his head. He held out a pink helmet to her. Pink was her favorite color.

"Thanks," she said.

She took the helmet and put it on. She climbed onto the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. It felt nice being this close to him.

"You on," he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Hold on."

He drove off. She giggled as they rode down the road. She never had ridden on a motorcycle before. It felt strange but yet so right because it was him. He made a turn to the right then a left. She placed her head onto his back. She wondered what he was thinking about. They came to a stop light. He slowly came to a stop. The engine still roaring as they waited for the light to change. She looked at him.

"Hey Bonnie," she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I walked by your house today and I saw your mom."

"Oh you did, you should've come over to say hi, I know she would love you."

"She's pretty."

"I hear that a lot."

"I know where you get your looks from."

She didn't need to see his face to know that he was blushing. She smiled and placed her head onto his back again. The light turned green. He took off again down the road. She liked this, riding around town with him. She could spend forever like this. He turned left then came to a stop. She looked to see that they were in a small camp ground.

She also noticed a small picnic placed out in the middle of the camp ground. He put the bike in park and climbed off. He helped her off by taking her hand. They walked toward the picnic that was set out for them.

"Bonnie, did you do all this," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I wanted to do something special for you."

"You're so sweet," she said kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed and smiled. They walked over and sat down. This was nice having a day to themselves. They ate and chatted enjoying the nice day. She kissed him and he kissed her back. They held each other in their arms. She loved this. They lied down looking up at the sky. She smiled up at the clouds. She looked over at him and smiled.

Bonnie looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was about to set. He sighed sadly. He wanted to stay with her a little longer but he knew that couldn't happen.

"You need to go home, don't you," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll drop you off at home."

#

They got to her house just as the sun began to set. She kissed him on the cheek after climbing off his bike. He kissed her back.

"I had fun today," she said.

"Yeah, me too maybe we could hang out tomorrow," he said.

"I would love that."

They kissed again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, He wrapped his arms around her waist. The sun slowly set behind the tree but he didn't feel the change at all. It was like it wasn't even there to begin with. He thought it was strange. Normally by this time Nightmare Bonnie would be crawling out by now. they pulled away blushing.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

She backed so he could start the bike but instead he got off. He walked her to the door. She smiled.

"Don't you need to get going," she asked.

"I'm sure that I can just," he said.

He pulled her into another kiss. She smiled and kissed him back. He just wanted one finally kiss before heading home. They pulled away and he walked back to the bike. He waved to her and she waved back. She watched as he climbed onto the bike and drove off. She smiled and when inside. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

#

She walked into her room and smiled as she closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed dreamily. He was such a romantic. She fell onto her bed and held her pillow to her chest and giggled. She never knew that she could feel this way but yet she did. She should've told him her feelings years ago if she knew this would feel so good. She was so glad that he was hers. Her phone went off and she grabbed it. It was a text from Mangle. She had forgotten that her best friend was gone all break.

 _Hey Toy Chica, sorry we couldn't hang during break but I'm having a good time with Foxy. I hope that your break goes well._

 _Hey Mangle, don't worry about me, you were right. Bonnie isn't going camping this year and we hanged out today and we'll be doing it again tomorrow._

 _Hey Toy Chica, I'm so glad to hear that. I was feeling so guilty for leaving you alone but now I can rest easy knowing that you wouldn't be lonely._

 _Don't worry about me, focus on your break with Foxy and don't do anything that I wouldn't do._

 _Very funny, I would never do that._

 _Yeah right but Foxy might._

 _Shut up no he won't._

 _Whatever, goodnight Mangle._

 _Goodnight Toy Chica._

She put her phone onto her nightstand and curled up to her pillow again. This was going to be the best spring break ever. She just knew it would be. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She dreamt that night about her time with Bonnie that day and how tomorrow would be if he did something so romantic again tomorrow.

#

Bonnie got home right before he began to change. He quickly ran up the stairs heading for his room but it was too late. He got to his knees. He tried to crawl to his room but Nightmare Bonnie had already surfaced. He let out a growl. He stood up and headed toward the front door. He kicked the door off and stepped outside. He let out a roar as he titled his head back to the sky. The wind blew faster and faster as he roared.

He walked down the street until he got to Toy Chica's house. He stood there looking up at her bedroom window. He let out a low growl. He walked toward the house and jumped up a tree near her window. He peered through the window to see her sleeping in her bed. The beast let out a small purr. He reached up for the window and tried to open it. He growl with rage as he couldn't get it open. He stared at her through the window.

 _ **"Toy…Chica…."**_

He heard a voice and looked down. Barky and his crew were creeping around back. He let out a low growl and jumped out of the tree. He followed behind them. He saw Barky and the others grab a hold of a ladder leaning against the fierce.

"I don't know about this Barky," said one of his friends.

"Zip it," Barky barked, "I'm getting that girl if it's the last thing I do. Her sister isn't home so now my chance to get some act."

"But Barky," said another, "We'll get arrested for this."

"You guys run and hide if you want but I'm getting into her pants."

They stopped when they heard a growl from behind them. They turned around but didn't see anything. Barky played it off as a stray animal running around town since this place was full of them. He carried the ladder to the house and placed it against the house.

"What do you think that was?"

"Just some animal or something," said Barky, "come on hold this ladder idiots."

They went to grab the ladder but they heard one of their let out a scream. They turned around to see that he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where's Terri?"

"Who cares, he probably ran off the big baby."

Another friend let out a scream as he was pulled into the shadows. They looked to see glowing eyes glaring at them. Nightmare Bonnie stepped out from the shadows holding the two animatronics in each hand. He dropped them to the ground. They were missing their left arms. Nightmare Bonnie growled down at them angrily.

"What is that thing," Barky cried out.

Nightmare Bonnie roared as he ran toward them. They ran off screaming. Nightmare Bonnie stood there snarling to himself. He heard movement from inside. He quickly ducked into the shadows. Toy Chica had come to her sister's bedroom that looked into the back yard. She pushed the window open and popped her head outside.

"Who's out there," she called.

Nightmare Bonnie went to step out but stopped. He didn't want to scar her. She looked around before closing the window. He watched as she walked out of the room into her own. He sat down on the grass and kept watching the house in case Barky and his gang came back for more. He was more than willing to rip them apart.

#

Toy Chica woke up the next morning and reached up. She sat up onto the bed. Boy did she sleep well. She was curious about the noise she heard last night though. Was someone trying to break or something last night? She didn't know what it was. She yawned and made her way down stairs. She could figure it out later but right now she was hungry. She got to the kitchen had some breakfast. She sat down and started eating.

She checked the time on her phone; was it eight-twelve. She decided to text Bonnie. Maybe he would come by today. She would love that.

 _Hey are you awake?_

She set her phone down and went back to eating. She heard her phone go off. She picked it up to see that it was from Barky. She groaned. He wasn't the one person that she wanted to hear from. She wondered why did she even have his number, oh duh, she needed notes for science class that day. Damn it, why did it have to be Barky?

 _Hey sexy, you want to meet up later._

 _No, don't text me, I'm waiting to hear from Bonnie._

 _Why would you want to text that guy? Come on baby, I'll treat you right._

 _No way Barky, delete my number and never talk to me again._

She went through her contacts and blocked his number. She had meant to do that for while now but she was glad that she did because Bonnie replied.

 _Hey there angel, I've been up since six a.m. What's up?_

 _That's pretty early, you okay?_

 _Yeah I'm fine._

 _Well, I wanted to know if you would like to hang out at my house today._

 _Sure I'll be there._

 _Great, I'll see you soon, I love you._

 _I love you too angel._

She smiled as she put her phone down. She cleaned up her mess and tried to look cute. She made sure that everything was in order. She couldn't afford to let anything out of place with him here. She heard a knock on the door. She skipped to door and opened it. She groaned as Barky stood there grinning at her.

"What are you doing here," she groaned.

"I came over like you said to," he said.

"No, I told you to delete my number and that's all."

"Well, then before I do that maybe you could something for me first."

"Get out of here sick-o."

He reached out for her. She quickly closed the door in his face. He tried to open the door but she leaned against it. She tried to hold it close but he was too strong for her. She fell onto the floor and looked up. He entered the house and grinned at her again.

"Get out," she barked.

He got to his hands and knees. He stood over her. She tried to push him off but he didn't move a muscle. He leaned down to kiss her. She punched him in the face. He fell back holding his nose. She leapt to her feet and ran up stairs. She quickly got to her bedroom and closed the door. He ran up after her. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"I'm calling the cops," she shouted, "go away creep!"

"Oh come on baby," he said, "let me in."

"Go to hell," she shouted.

She began to dial but stopped when she heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here dog breath," Bonnie roared.

"Rabbit boy," Barky growled.

"Toy Chica, you okay," Bonnie called.

"Yeah, can you get him out of here please?"

"No problem."

She heard Barky call out as Bonnie dragged him down the stairs. She went to the window and looked out to see Bonnie throwing Barky out of the house. She sighed with relief. Thank god that Bonnie showed up when he did. She heard another knock on her door.

"Angel," said Bonnie, "he's gone."

She unlocked the door and threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She buried her face into his chest.

"I'm so glad you came when you did," she said.

"I'm glad too," he said, "Who knows what would happen if I didn't."

She looked up at him. He was definitely worried about her. She could tell by the look on his face. She kissed him happily. He returned the kiss. They went into her room and sat down onto her bed. They kept their arms around each other. She was so scared when Barky tried to break down her door but lucky Bonnie came when he did.

'Don't worry," said Bonnie, "he's not laying a finger on you as long as I'm here."

"I know you will protect me," said she, "I've always felt safe around you."

"Always."

"Bonnie, you're my hero."

#

#

#

#

Angel/Nightmare 6, the nightmare revealed

#  
Bonnie had to fight back Nightmare Bonnie when he saw Barky banning on Toy Chica's bedroom door. As much as he wanted to scar Barky away from his girl he knew that it would be trouble. After everything his family went through to keep it hidden would be all for nothing and plus there was the matter of Toy Chica. He couldn't risk her knowing the true. He knew that would mean the end of their relationship if she knew the truth.

He had woken up outside of her house and realized that Nightmare Bonnie was drawn to her like he was. He didn't know what happened last night but all he knew was that he couldn't let anyone catch him sneaking around her place. He didn't want to seem like a stalker. How could he face then if someone called him a stalker and called the police on him?

Toy Chica lied there with her head on his chest. They hadn't moved since she let him into the room. He wanted do to more but after what happened it didn't seem right. He was fine just lying here like this. Nightmare Bonnie roared in his ear when he saw Barky. He knew that he wanted to kill him for attacking her like that.

He looked out the window. It wasn't close for the sun to go down but he still felt like keeping an eye out for the sunset. Toy Chica looked up at him.

"Bonnie, is something wrong," she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. "

"Okay, if you say so."

She kissed his cheek. He knew that she wasn't buying it. He couldn't risk her knowing what was really on his mind.

#

He rode home on his motorcycle since it was getting late. He wanted to stay there with her just in case Barky came back that night. He hated leaving her but he knew that he had to for her own safety. He looked at the sky as the sun was going behind the trees. He felt the change happening why did he stay too long? He knew that had to go back sooner but he wanted to stay with her. They did watch a movie and talked for a bit.

He was having too fun to keep an eye on the time. He had to pull over to the side of the road since he couldn't ride home and hold back the change at the same time. He bit his lower jaw trying to hold back the change. He fell off his bike as he began to change. He heard a scream coming from the direction where he came from.

He managed to stand up and walked to Toy Chica's house. He saw her in her back yard with Barky and his gang surrounding her. He knew he couldn't hold back Nightmare Bonnie for much longer but he couldn't let them have their way with her.

"Come on girlie," said Barky, "quite playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing," said Toy Chica, "you know I love Bonnie."

"Hey I can do more than that damn rabbit."

Bonnie jumped over the fierce and punched him in the face. Barky fell backwards onto the ground. The others stood there in shock. They weren't excepting him to appear. Everyone knew that he had to be home before the sun went down.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here," Toy Chica cried.

Barky got up and growled at him. Bonnie kept biting his lower jaw trying to keep the change from happening. He had to end this quickly but part of his strength would be used to keep the change from happening.. Barky charged for him and bashed his fist into his face. Bonnie went flying back. Toy Chica ran toward him. Bonnie stood up still trying to keep the change from happening. Barky went at him again.

"What's wrong rabbit boy," he said, "you can't even fight back? What did you lose your touch or what?"

He went flying to the side. Toy Chica got to him and knelt down beside him. Barky laughed as he walked toward him.

"Or maybe because, your fox friend isn't here to help you now."

Bonnie slowly stood to his feet. Toy Chica grabbed his arm. He looked at her. He couldn't' risk the change happening now not in front of her. Barky slammed his fist into his gut. Bonnie fell back onto the ground.

"Stop it Barky," Toy Chica shouted, "leave him alone."

"Why should I," Barky growled, "this damn rabbit has been getting in my way for the last time."

He kicked Bonnie onto his side. He smiled as he swung his foot back. Bonnie knew that the change would happen soon, he couldn't hold it back now.

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Bonnie, "you might end up dead."

"Yeah right," said Barky, "I'm not buying your empty threats."

"It wasn't a threat, it's a grantee."

Barky laughed as he went to kick him. Toy Chica sat there with her eyes on Bonnie as he changed into Nightmare Bonnie. He grabbed Barky's foot in mid air.

"What the hell," said Barky.

Nightmare Bonnie stood up growling still holding his foot in his hand. He dropped his foot but not before breaking it. Barky cried out in pain holding his foot. Nightmare Bonnie leaned forward and roared in his face. Barky fell back onto the ground. He swore under his breath as Nightmare Bonnie held up his hand.

"BONNIE NO!" Toy Chica cried out.

He stopped in mid strike. He turned to her. She stood there looking at him in shock. So, this was why he couldn't hang out at night with his friends and her. He was this creature at night. Bonnie gave Barky a vicious growl as he turned back to him. Barky and his friends ran away jumping over the fierce. Nightmare Bonnie looked over at Toy Chica before taking off into the air and disappeared into the night.

#

Bonnie punched the wall and swore under his breath. She had seen it! The monster he wanted to keep hidden. He punched the wall again. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he hold it back for much longer? He could've handled Barky without it. He heard a knock on the door. He looked out of the window to see her standing there knocking on the door. He quickly ducked back into the shadows. He managed to carry his bike back home and locked himself in the house all day. He couldn't face her now.

"Bonnie," she called, "please open up. I want to see you."

He wanted to but he couldn't. He was afraid. He had texted Gold about what happened last night but there was no response. Gold was good about covering up anything but why wasn't he replying now? He needed his help right now more than ever. He tried to get a hold of his mother but no answer either. He couldn't reach his brother since he was on a camping trip with his band. He was on his own now.

"Bonnie, please, I need to see you now," she called.

He didn't answer. She knelt down and removed the welcome mat and pulled out a spare key. She had seen Toy Bonnie do this every time she came over to hang out as a kid. She used it to unlock the door. He watched as she opened the door.

"How did you…"

"I've watched Toy Bonnie do it in the past," she explained.

"Why are you here? I thought you wouldn't want to…"

She put a finger to his mouth. She looked into his eyes and he looked back at her. She was so beautiful. She kissed him hard.

"Why would I stay away from the man I love," she said, "sure you have a dark secret; so what everyone does."

"But mine can kill."

"Bonnie, I love you and I know we can get through this. If you ask me this actually makes a lot of sense. I mean Toy Bonnie always more freedom than you and now I know why. I'm not afraid of you. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"I could've killed you that night."

"You don't," she said, "I knew that you were in there. I promise to keep this secret but you have to promise not to push me away."

"I can't," he said, "this thing inside of me could…"

"Bonnie, you don't, you managed to hold back."

"Yeah but next time that happens…"

"Bonnie please don't push me away."

She placed her hands onto his chest. He looked down at her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He made a fist, he hated seeing her cry.

"If you push me away then I don't know I'll do. Bonnie, I need you in my life. You're my bunny. Please don't push me away. I beg you; please don't do this."

He touched her cheek. He couldn't stand seeing her cry like this. He didn't want to push her away but he couldn't control Nightmare Bonnie. He leaned down and kissed her. He couldn't stay away from her. He knew this; no matter what he would go back to her. She kissed him back. This was his life; he couldn't let it go like this.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know you didn't," she said, "just promise me that you wouldn't push me away."

"I'll never let you go," he said.

They kissed again. He knew that he couldn't be without her now. she was his everything and he couldn't let that go now.

#

They sat in his room. He had told her the whole story about Nightmare Bonnie. She had heard that his father had died but she didn't know how though.

"I can't believe that all happened to you," she said, "and you've been suffering all this time."

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, "it sometimes makes things hard for me. I can't hang out with friends the way I want and I can't be with you the way I want."

She blushed. This spring break had been one wild ride. They heard a knock on the door. Bonnie looked over to hear Gold's voice calling to him.

"Bonnie," he said, "I got your text, open the door."

Bonnie stood up and let him in. Gold looked around and saw Toy Chica sitting there. he turned to Bonnie.

"I've managed to find the boys and erased their minds of ever seeing Nightmare Bonnie," he said, "now we must erase hers."

"Actually Gold," said Bonnie, "I don't want to erase her mind."

"Are you insane Bonnie," Gold cried, "you know it's dangerous."

"Gold I just…"

"No Bonnie, you are a child and you can't make a decision like this on your own."

"But this is my life, isn't it," said Bonnie, "I want my girlfriend to know."

"Bonnie think for a moment will you!"

"Wait," said Toy Chica, "I want to remember this. I could help."

"No," said Gold, "it's too dangerous for you."

Toy Chica stood up and walked over to Bonnie. She wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him. She wanted to remember everything. She wanted to help him.

"I love him," she said, "if there's anything I can do to help him then I will."

"This isn't open for decision."

"Let her keep her memories," said a voice.

They turned to see Bonnie's mother standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Anime Bonnie," said Gold.

"Mom," said Bonnie.

"The girl does seem trust worthy to me and besides anyone who can love my son after seeing that thing is alright with me."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure; I do appreciate your help Gold."

"Fine, but don't' think this will be the end of this."

He flowed out of the room. Bonnie looked at his mother. When did she get here and why?

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"I've got your text," his mother replied, "I came home as soon as I saw it."

She looked at Toy Chica and smiled. Toy Chica looked at her. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"She seems like a nice girl to me," said his mother.

"Thank you ma," said Toy Chica.

"And so polite too unlike my son."

Bonnie rolled his eyes at his mother. She just smiled at him. She walked over to Toy Chica and shook her hand.

"Please," she said, "call me mom."

"Mom," Bonnie growled.

"What don't look at me like that son."

Toy Chica blushed. Bonnie rolled his eyes. His mother smiled at them.

"I'll be leaving soon," she said, "I just came to see if Gold took care of the problem which he did. So, I'm not needed anymore."

"Figures," said Bonnie," you always leave."

"Hey watch it," she hissed, "I'm doing this to help you get your life back."

"What life," he asked, "I've been living by this damn curse."

"Don't get smart with me young man!"

She grabbed Toy Chica's hands. Toy Chica looked at her confused.

"Dear Toy Chica," she said, "promise me that you'll keep an eye on him."

"Hey cut that out," Bonnie growled.

"Ah sure," said Toy Chica confused.

#

After his mother left Bonnie leaned against the wall of his room. It was getting dark soon. Toy Chica looked out the window. It was so beautiful outside with the stars out. Bonnie walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"You should head home now," he said.

"Actually, I want to stay here if that's fine with you," she said.

"Sure, you could stay in my mom's room," he said, "her bed is much bigger and much more comfortable than the floor."

"Actually," she said blushing.

She grabbed his hand. He looked down at her. She moved toward him and leaned up against him. He realized that she wanted to stay with him. He blushed. He would love that but he didn't know how Nightmare Bonnie would react to her, no he knew how he would react to her. She looked up at him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. They sidle down onto the floor. She placed her head on his chest.

"Comfortable," he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He changed into Nightmare Bonnie. She looked up at him. He glanced down at her with loving eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek. He leaned into her hand and purred. She smiled at him then snuggled closer. Nightmare Bonnie sat there while she fell asleep. Bonnie realized that he had control now. He looked down at her.

He never had control before. Maybe she did something that made this possible. He wished he knew the answer to that. Maybe she could hold the key for him to have a normal life again. He would love that. He wanted nothing more than to live a normal life with her by his side. He looked out the window. Nightmare Bonnie growled in his ear and this time he understood his words. He never realized that the beast felt this way about her. Like him; the best wanted to protect her and the others.

 _ **"I will help you protect her,"**_ it said, _**"I will always protect her."**_

Bonnie was glad that he felt the same way that he did about her. She was his world and Nightmare Bonnie saw it that way too.

 _ **"That's what I want too,"**_ he whispered, _**"my angel to be safe."**_

He heard Nightmare Bonnie let out a laugh. Bonnie looked down at her again. He felt calmer around her than anyone else. She was his whole world and no one will take that away from him. He was so willing to keep her safe that he would die for her.

 _ **"I love you angel and I will always keep you safe in my arms."**_

#

#

#

#  
#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Angel/Nightmare 7, tamed beast

#

Spring break was over and soon it was time to return to school. Chica drove up the parking lot of the school. She swore as she drove over the bump. Toy Chica groaned her sister's name. They came to their usual spot and Chica parked. Toy Chica saw Bonnie's motorcycle heading toward them. She smiled as he parked it beside them. Toy Bonnie bounced off the bike and went inside to find his girlfriend Cindy.

Toy Chica got out of the car and walked her boyfriend. Bonnie smiled at her. He got off his bike and held out his arms for her. She giggled as she hugged him and kissed him. Chica had gotten out and went over to Freddy. Foxy and Mangle pulled up in Foxy's jeep. Mangle and Toy Chica waved to each other. It had been a week since they saw each other. Foxy waved to them too. Bonnie waved back. They got out of the jeep.

They walked over and greeted their friends. Bonnie and Foxy high fived while the girls hugged each other.

"How was your break," Mangle asked.

"Great, how was the beach," Toy Chica asked.

"Beautiful," said Mangle, "you should've joined us."

"Thanks but no thanks;" said Toy Chica, "I'm not getting in your way of romance."

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "how was break?"

"Okay," said Bonnie, "I got to spend it with Toy Chica. How was yours?"

"Awesome," he said, "I had a good time with Mangle. Hey maybe the four of us should go there during the summer."

Toy Chica looked at Bonnie. She knew that they couldn't. She waited for his answer. She walked toward him and held his hand.

"No thanks Foxy," said Bonnie, "but I'm sure that I'll have plans this summer anyways."

"Hey I get it,'" said Foxy, "you want to make a romantic summer."

"Yeah, something like that," said Bonnie smiling at her.

She blushed. He was too much sometimes. Mangle giggled. Foxy smiled and wrapped an arm around Mangle's shoulders. They kissed. Toy Chica just smiled at them. Bonnie wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled. They made their to classes saying goodbye for now. they kissed and headed to their classes.

#

Toy Chica made her way to workshop. She got there and groaned when she saw Barky standing there waiting her. He had been fighting Bonnie all break and was pretty beaten up. She giggled as she saw the injuries he had. She remembered how Bonnie would just punch him once and walk away with her. She felt a hand grab hers. She looked to see Bonnie standing there. She smiled happily. He smiled back.

"Let's go," he said.

She nodded and they made their way into the classroom ignoring Barky. They sat down and the teacher welcomed the class back from break. He went back to the usual. Toy Chica sat there half listening. It was clear that everything was pretty much normal around here while almost normal. She still knew Bonnie's secret and was true to her word. She kept it hidden from everything. They had told Toy Bonnie what happened when he got back; since he walked in on them sleeping on the couch at night together.

Toy Bonnie was a bit shocked by this but he seemed okay with her knowing. He had teased them about her being his keeper. Toy Chica spent most nights at Bonnie's house during break. It seemed to calm him when she spent the night. Toy Bonnie kept teasing them. When Chica had called telling her that she was coming home she had to go home. Of course it was night at that time. Nightmare Bonnie ended up carrying her home.

They got to her bedroom window and she climbed inside but not before kissing him goodbye. When she greeted Chica at home she acted normal. That night when she went to bed Nightmare Bonnie was in her room. She didn't mind it though. He stayed there while she slept and when she woke up he was gone. She figured that he went home to keep less suspicion on them. She smiled remembering lying in her bed beside him.

She felt a finger point her back to reality. She turned around to Cindy: who was sitting behind her. Cindy handed her back the pencil she bored.

"Oh thanks," she said.

"No thank you" said Cindy smiling, "oh and keep the love show to a medium."

Toy Chica blushed. She was still holding Bonnie's hand. She forgot that Cindy always sat behind her in class. She didn't mind Cindy but they barely talked to each other, from what she could tell that Cindy seemed nice enough. She did have a way to deal with her hyper boyfriend: Toy Bonnie. Toy Chica looked over at Bonnie. He was still paying attention to the teacher. She smiled at him then turned back to the teacher.

#

That night Toy Chica had gotten ready for bed when she heard a tap on her window. She looked over to see Nightmare Bonnie peering in. She giggled and opened the window. He climbed inside quietly. She turned to him. He walked over and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into his chest. She loved this.

"Is this going to be an every night thing with you," she asked.

He chuckled. She smiled. She didn't mind. They went to the bed. She climbed into the bed and he covered her up. He sat down onto the bed beside her. She snuggled toward him. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ya know, Chica will catch us one of these nights."

 _ **"I'm not too worried, I don't really sleep anyways but I love watching you sleep."**_

She blushed. He was too cute sometimes. He placed his head onto the pillow. She placed her head on his chest. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face. How many girls could say that their boyfriend would sneak into their room to sleep beside them? She knew not many. Of course he hardly ever slept. He just lied there watching her sleep. She drifted off to sleep feeling so comfortable beside him.

#

Bonnie could hear her breathing as she slept. He had been feeling the urge to be near her at all times. He figured that it was Nightmare Bonnie or maybe it was him. He wasn't sure which one it was. All he knew was that she was his mate and he had to be with her always. He acted on this urge because he mostly wanted to see her.

He heard Chica walking around the hall into the bathroom. He kept quiet as he heard. Chica was in the bathroom which was on the other side of the hall. He knew if he made a noise then Chica would be right there in a second. Chica was always protective of her little sister. Bonnie knew this since he had seen Chica beat up someone that picked on Toy Chica, of course Bonnie made sure that he got a chance with him.

He had been in love with her forever. When he first her as a kid he wanted to be with her from the very beginning. He didn't understand it until now what he really felt. He always wanted to be around her. He found himself as a kid going by her a lot. He did many things for her because he loves her. He remembered when he was five and she was three. She was crying because her favorite doll got thrown onto a roof.

He had climbed the roof to get it for her but it was nearly destroyed but he fixed it and gave it to her on her fourth birthday. She was so happy to have her favorite doll back. She always brought the best out of him. He had done a lot for her. He began to remember of things he did for her. She was his world and his would do anything to keep her happy.

#

 _"Chica," a young Toy Chica called._

 _"What," a young Chica asked._

 _"Have you seen my favorite book?'_

 _"No, sorry sis."_

 _A young Bonnie sat there with a young Freddy and Foxy across from Chica. He felt bad that Toy Chica couldn't find her book. He stood up and walked off. Foxy called to him but Bonnie didn't' hear him. Bonnie wanted to find that book for her. He saw her sitting there sad. He felt even worst. He walked over to her._

 _"Hey Toy Chica," he said._

 _"Oh, Hi Bonnie," she said, "what's up?'_

 _"I heard that you lose your book."_

 _"Yeah, it's my favorite too."_

 _"Maybe I could help you look for it."_

 _"You will?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Oh thank you Bonnie!"_

 _She hugged him. Bonnie felt his face get warm. He was only eight around this time but boy did he really like her. They walked around looking for her book. Bonnie saw something sticking out of another student's backpack. He realized that it was her book. He walked over and asked the student where he got it. The student told him that he found it. Bonnie asked if he could see it but the student told him no._

 _Bonnie was determined to get that book back. He asked again but once again the student said no. He kept asking until the student punched him in the mouth. Bonnie got up and glared down the kid. He never was a big crier as a kid. The kid was bigger than he was but that didn't stop him. He had to get that book back._

 _"Just let me see it, a friend of mine is looking for a book just like that."_

 _"No, go away brat or I'll do far worse than that."_

 _Bonnie launched at him. They fought but Bonnie ended up winning. He grabbed the book from the kid's bag. Sure enough it was Toy Chica's book. The kid had taken it from her backpack to be mean. Bonnie was glad that he taught that guy a lesson. He went off to find Toy Chica sitting there sad. He didn't understand why would anyone want to make her so sad. He walked over to her with the book behind his back._

 _"Hey Toy Chica," he said._

 _"Hi Bonnie," she said sadly, "I couldn't find it anywhere."_

 _He pulled out the book and she hugged again. He blushed feeling happy that he could help. They pulled away blushing._

 _"Thank you Bonnie," she said, "you're a life saver."_

 _"No problem," he said, "glad I could help."_

 _"Big brother," Toy Bonnie called._

 _"What is it TB," Bonnie asked._

 _"It's time to go home now."_

 _"Okay," said Bonnie, "I'm coming."_

 _He turned to Toy Chica. She nodded to him then placed a kiss on his cheek. Bonnie blushed as she kissed him. That was his first kiss ever and he was glad that it came from her. She thanked him again then made her way back to her sister._

#

If there was one thing that Toy Chica knew was that things became to change since she found out the secret that Bonnie was hiding. She found herself becoming more aware of the time more so than usual. She knew that Bonnie couldn't stay after dark and she made sure that he made it home before then. They ended up going to his house more and more these days. Of course she didn't mind since she got to spend more time with him that way.

She sat beside Nightmare Bonnie. Toy Bonnie had gone out with his girlfriend so it was just them. She reached over and grabbed his hand. He sat there making low growls. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her. The sun began to raise and he turned back to Bonnie again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You didn't have to stay the whole night," he said.

"I wanted to," she said, "besides you would've ended up going to my house if I left."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I don' mind this, you're like a big cuddly teddy bear when you become Nightmare Bonnie."

He blushed rubbing the back of his head. He never imagined that Nightmare Bonnie would have a soft side to him. Toy Chica knew how to tame a beast or was it their love? He wasn't' sure which it was.

"Yeah but that's only with you. He's more vicious alone."

"That's why I should be around you."

They kissed. Bonnie had to agree on one thing; it was really nice having her around. He enjoyed turning back and see her there when he woke up. He would sometimes find her sleeping in his lap and other times she was lying on his couch with her head on his lap. He didn't mind this at all. He loved having her there.

They pulled away and sat there under they heard Toy Bonnie unlock the door. He opened the door and popped his head inside.

"Hey there lovebirds," he said, "Toy Chica, Chica is here looking for you."

"Okay, I'll be right there," said Toy Chica.

"Out TB," said Bonnie, "we'll be there."

Toy Bonnie dashed out of the room. They got up and made their way down the stairs. Chica was standing there with Freddy beside her.

"What's up sis," Toy Chica asked.

"You need to come home now," said Chica, "you've been spending a lot of time here lately. I'm starting to wonder if you two aren't up to something."

They blushed. Chica had to go there. Freddy looked at them. Why did Chica have to bring him here? Toy Chica knew that Freddy would only back up her sister. Bonnie grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Well, I've only spend the weekends here," said Toy Chica.

"And how do I know that you two aren't doing something that would cause trouble."

"Relax Chica," said Bonnie, "I would never do that to her."

"Bonnie," said Freddy, "we aren't just here for Toy Chica. We got some questions for you too."

Oh crap, what were these questions? Toy Bonnie heard that and popped his head out from the kitchen. He looked worried as they did. Did one of them see Nightmare Bonnie?

"Hey we're here," a voice called, "what's up?'

Foxy and Mangle stepped into the room. Toy Chica became to panic. How would Foxy handle knowing that his best friend turns into a monster at night? She looked over at Bonnie nervously. He was as nervous as she was.

"Good," said Freddy, "now down to busy. Bonnie we've known you for years but we can't help but wonder that you're hiding something from us. We all want to know what you are hiding and why Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica look so nervous as well."

"I don't know what you are talking about Freddy," said Bonnie acting dumb.

"Oh Come on Bon," said Foxy, "I've known that you've been keeping something from us. I can't take this anymore. Best friends don't hide secrets from each other man."

"Hey guys stop it," said Toy Bonnie.

Bonnie could feel stress building up inside of them. He knew that could trigger Nightmare Bonnie. He had to do something and fast. The others looked at him waiting. Bonnie needed to be quick on his toes.

"It's nothing," said Bonnie.

"Even if you wouldn't tell us," said Chica, "then how can I trust you with my sister? I could make sure that you two never see each other again."

"CHICA!" Toy Chica cried.

"STOP!" Toy Bonnie shouted.

Everyone turned to him in shock. Toy Bonnie rarely yelled since he was a happy rabbit most of the time. Toy Chica was shocked. She never heard Toy Bonnie yell before in her life. He always smiled and joked around but she knew that he was hiding the pain he felt for his brother's suffering. Like Bonnie, this affected Toy Bonnie too.

"Just stop please," said Toy Bonnie, "My big brother doesn't need to tell you anything! It's his business and his alone! So, stop pleasuring him to tell you!"

"TB,' said Bonnie.

Angel/Nightmare 8, the truth comes out

#

 _"Don't ever kill yourself, if you do then I'll never forgive you!'_

Those words that his little brother said all those years ago rang in his ears. Bonnie only saw his brother like this when he tried to kill himself that day. He made a fist. Toy Chica looked up at him worried. She touched his arm. Bonnie looked up at the others then at his little brother. He never wanted his little brother to cry like that again and now it was happening again. This wasn't' his fault but he felt that he betrayed him as a brother.

"Alright fine," said he, "you guys are right. I've been keeping a secret from you but know one thing. That I did it to protect you all from me and now I have no choice."

"Bonnie, no," Toy Chica and Toy Bonne cried.

Bonnie closed his eyes and let the stress costume him. He turned into Nightmare Bonnie. Freddy jumped back in shock. Foxy stood there frozen in shock. Mangle gasped while Chica almost fell back. Toy Bonnie groaned and slapped his face. Toy Chica buried her face into her hands. She never wanted this to happen.

"B-Bonnie," said Freddy, "what happened to you?"

"That day," said Toy Bonnie, "the day we lost our father…"

They all looked at him. Toy Bonnie was angrily now. He told them the whole story. Bonnie turned back to normal. Toy Chica walked over to him.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said.

"I had to," he said, "I swore to myself that I wouldn't put Toy Bonnie through something like that again and I couldn't stand losing you."

He did it for her and his little brother: Bonnie was a good boyfriend and big brother. Toy Chica was proud of him to protecting them both. The others turned to him.

"How Bon," said Foxy, "I wish I could've known sooner."

"I can't believe that you were going through this all on your own," said Freddy.

"You poor thing," said Mangle.

"Yeah, it's hard to imagine going through that," said Chica.

"Wait, you guys aren't scared of me," Bonnie asked.

"No," they replied.

That was a relief. At least they understood everything now. Toy Chica looked up at him. Toy Bonnie wiped his forehead with relief. A foot hit Bonnie in the back hard.

"OW!"

"Who said you could reveal to them that!"

"M-mom," Toy Bonnie cried.

Toy Chica turned around to see Bonnie's mother standing there with Gold beside her. She stood there shaking her fist in the air. Bonnie looked at her rubbing his back where he had been kicked. Toy Chica grabbed his shoulder.

"B-brother," said Freddy.

"Freddy," said Gold.

"You stupid kid," his mother yelled, "I should ground you for this!"

"Calm down," said Gold, "we knew that we couldn't hide this forever."

His mother sighed and looked at her sons. Gold was right; they couldn't keep it a secret forever. She had hoped that his friends would understand that much.

"Fine," she groaned, "so, now you all know the truth. Just don't tell anyone else."

"We won't," they replied.

"You didn't to kick me," Bonnie groaned, "There are other ways to get my attention ya know."

"Oh be quiet," his mother growled.

She turned to Toy Chica. Toy Chica flinched as she turned to her. She walked over and grabbed her hands.

"I hope my boys having been any trouble for you," she said, "I knew that your family would get suspicious but I told myself that you could handle it. I know I should've come sooner."

"I-its okay," said Toy Chica.

"Hey," Bonnie cried.

#

Weeks went by with the others now knowing the truth. Toy Chica felt like that something between her and Bonnie was ruined but at least she could something for him that no one else could. It was the final seminester and they all had a free period together. They spend it in the court yard in the middle of the school. Toy Chica sat there leaning against a tree with Mangle. They were waiting for the others to show up.

"So, are you talking advance workshop," Mangle asked.

"Yeah," said Toy Chica, "I'm doing it to spend more time with Bonnie."

"Wasn't that the reason why you took it in the first place?"

"Yep."

"I thought you guys have some other classes this seminester. "

"We are but I just want more time with my Bonnie."

"Hey girls," said Foxy.

The others walked toward them. Foxy sat down beside Mangle and they kissed. Bonnie sat down beside Toy Chica wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and leaned against him. They kissed. The others sat down surrounding them. Toy Freddy was clued in later since he wasn't there when the others found out the truth.

Their whole group kept the secret. When night came around they all made sure that Bonnie got home on time or they ran into the woods. They others had learned that he was tamed around Toy Chica. They started calling her Bonnie's beast tamer. She knew they were joking. Chica was surprisingly okay with her spending more time with him since she was very protective of her little sister. Toy Chica figured since Nightmare Bonnie was tamed around her there wasn't much she could do about it really.

Toy Chica never told Chica that Nightmare Bonnie would sneak into her room at night but she did catch him in there one time. Chica had joked about putting monster proof locks on the windows. Toy Chica just rolled her eyes at her. She did tell Mangle about it though. Mangle said had that he was her bodyguard jokingly.

Toy Chica could imagine Nightmare Bonnie walking around her house watching out for creeps like Barky. That reminded her; she hadn't seen Barky around school since he tried to break into her room during spring break. She wondered if he got arrested or maybe moved out of town or maybe his schedule kept him on the other side of the building. She didn't really care about that though; as long as he wasn't bothering her anymore she was fine. She closed her eyes as she let her thoughts take her away.

Toy Bonnie stood up and did a juggling act with his textbooks. Toy Freddy rolled his eyes at him and went back to his book. Foxy threw a textbook at him making him dropping his. They all laughed. Foxy was only messing with him. Toy Bonnie picked up his textbooks and threw them back into his bag. Bonnie grinned at his brother and looked down at his girlfriend relaxing beside him. He loved this.

"Hey beast boy," said Foxy.

Bonnie looked at him. He started calling him that after finding out the truth a few weeks ago. Toy Chica opened her eyes and looked at him. Foxy was gesturing for Bonnie to do something. She didn't understand it but she knew that it was something they were discussing before coming here. Bonnie glared at him annoyed.

"Just do it," Foxy growled.

Bonnie rolled his eyes and turned to her. She looked up at him confused. Foxy elbowed him in the arm. He groaned at Foxy.

"We go somewhere private," he said to her.

They stood up and walked off into the far off corner of the court yard out of ear shot from the others. Toy Chica looked up at him wondering what was going on. What was going and why was Foxy telling him to do something. She noticed that he had a bag in his hand. He handed it to her. She took it and opened the bag. She peered into the bag and looked up at him confused. She reached inside and pulled out a large ring.

"It's a halo," he said, "I made it for you to show the world that you're my angel."

She smiled and jumped into his arms and kissed him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her returning the kiss. They stayed like that. Foxy smiled and gestured to Mangle; who giggled as she watched them. The others looked over to see them kissing.

"I love it," she said.

She put the halo on her head and spun around in a circle. Bonnie chuckled as he watched her. She was so cute.

"How does it look," she asked.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her smiling.

"Beautiful," he replied.

They kissed. The others cheered and clapped. They pulled away and stayed in each other's arms. The workshop teacher was walking by but stopped when he saw them. He chuckled and walked toward them.

"Hello, Toy Chica, Bonnie," he said.

They spun around to see him standing there. He smiled at them. He was a good guy. He knew about their relationship the whole time. He knew the real reason that Toy Chica took his classes but he didn't care since she was a bright student in her own right.

"H-hello sir," said Toy Chica.

He walked over and rubbed his finger against the halo on her head. she knew that he was admiring Bonnie's work as usual.

"You did a great Bonnie," he said, "but of course you always do."

"Thank you sir," Bonnie replied.

"So, tell me what is this thing suppose be?"

"A halo, I think of her as an angel so I made it for her."

"Ah, what a good boyfriend you are. I couldn't put this some effort into my work. I suppose love is a great motivator too."

Toy Chica blushed. The teacher nodded then turned to Bonnie. Bonnie really wanted to be alone with his girlfriend right now but he wasn't going to be rude to a teacher. Toy Chica took off the halo remembering that it was against the rules to have it on her head during school hours. The teacher laughed at her.

"Don't worry Toy Chica," he said, "I won't take your gift from you. Bonnie put in a lot of time and effort in it for you. It would be a shame for it to taken."

"Thank you sir," said Toy Chica.

The teacher wrinkled at Bonnie. Bonnie noticed something in the teacher's eye. He couldn't' believe it that he didn't notice it before but he could tell that the teacher was looking for more than to check out his work. Something told Bonnie that this wasn't right. He couldn't' figure it out; it was like Nightmare Bonnie was warning him about something that was dangerous. He watched the teacher carefully with Toy Chica.

"Well," said the teacher, "I must be off now, I'll be seeing you two in class later."

"Yes sir,' said Toy Chica.

Bonnie watched him walk off. The thought that something was amiss troubled him. He knew that he had to learn more about this later. He felt a hand grab his. He looked to see Toy Chica holding his hand. She led him back to the others and showed off the halo he made her. Mangle and Chica thought it was so romantic.

"Hey Bonnie," said Freddy, "ya think you could make something for me to give to Chica?"

"Yeah Bon," said Foxy, "I need a gift for Mangle too.

"Hey what about me," said Toy Bonnie, "I need something for Cindy."

"Hey he's not a shoemaker," said Toy Freddy, "give the guy a break."

Freddy looked at his little brother, Toy Freddy went back to his book. Bonnie nodded to them. He couldn't shake the feeling he had. Toy Chica put on her halo for the girls to see how it looks on her. They thought she looked good with it on. Toy Chica smiled at them. She was so happy that Bonnie made her something that showed his love.

#

The bell rang for the end of the day. Bonnie had stayed back to get some more information about the feeling he had earlier. He had hidden in the bathroom and waited for everything to leave. He and Nightmare Bonnie agreed to together. Surprisingly: Nightmare Bonnie didn't come to the surface. Bonnie knew that he wanted to know what was going on too. He crept into the workshop teacher's office.

He was surprised that it was unlocked. He had a bad feeling but decided to get the info he needed. He walked inside using Nightmare Bonnie's night vision to see. He got to the desk and slowly opened the draw. He saw photos of him as a child, photos of his father's death, photos of his friends and family. He saw a photo of him and Toy Chica on a date holding hands. He couldn't believe it there were almost photos of Nightmare Bonnie in his room but how could this be? He was careful about this or was he?

"Hello Bonnie," said a voice.

He spun around to see the teacher leaning against the door frame. He was smiling at him. He walked into the room. Bonnie nearly fell onto the floor in shock.

"I knew that if I let you sense me then I could get you alone," said the teacher.

"Who are you," Bonnie asked.

The teacher laughed and stepped forward turning into the creature he saw seven years ago. He stood there in shock. The creature laughed at him.

 _ **"Hello Bonnie, allow me to introduce myself, I am Nightmare."**_

#

Toy Chica walked home from school since Chica had made plans later with Freddy. Mangle was out with Foxy and Bonnie didn't walk her home. She asked Toy Bonnie where he was but Toy Bonnie didn't' know where he was. He figured that he went home since it was so late. She wanted to spend some time with him before he went home.

She sighed sadly as she sat down onto the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was the usual stuff but she wasn't in the mood. She wanted Bonnie here with her. She had put the halo that he had given her on her head. She didn't want to take it off ever. She groaned as a man fell onto the wet floor breaking his arm.

She sighed and heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door. She opened it to see the physic that her and Mangle went to a few months ago standing there wet from the rain. She couldn't believe it, why was she here?

"Good evening child," said the physic, "may I come in?"

She stepped to the side to let her in. The physic looked around the room and noticed the halo on her head. She walked over and touched it. Toy Chica looked at her confused.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"The spirits send me here," she said, "your beloved is in danger."

"What?! What do you mean Bonnie is in danger! Tell me what's going on?!"

"The beast that turned him has made contact with him and now he must fight for his life but he mustn't do it alone. You must go to him child. You and he must face this enemy together."

"Wait back up, you can here to warn me that Bonnie is in danger? I don't even know where he is."

"Yes you do child. Remember where was the last place you saw him today. That will be where you must go to him."

Toy Chica realized where he was. If what the physic said was true then Bonnie needed her. She had to find him and fast.

"School," she replied.

"Go child," said the physic, "you must go to him. He needs you to be his peace."

Toy Chica didn't understand any of this but she knew that Bonnie could need her. She reached for the phone and dialed his number. She held the phone up to her ear but there was no answer. She hung up and went to call Toy Bonnie when he called her instead. She quickly answered the phone looking at the physic.

"Toy Chica is Bonnie with you," Toy Bonnie asked, "he didn't come home so I was hoping he's with you."

Toy Chica was about to answer but the physic grabbed her. Toy Chica looked at her confused. The physic shook her head at her. Toy Chica didn't understand it but decided to lie instead feeling as if that was the right thing to do right now.

"Hey he's here, I'm sorry Toy Bonnie, I should've had him call you. He just showed up here and transformed. I am really sorry."

"Geez, at least call me when he shows up."

"Yeah I'm really sorry."

"Never mind just care of him for me."

"I will and once again I'm sorry."

She hung up the phone and turned to the physic wondering why she couldn't tell Toy Bonnie. He was Bonnie's brother after all.

"You mustn't get the others involved," said the physic, "if Foxy, Freddy and your sister get involved they will end up like him. You must go alone. Anyway, there's no time to talk; you must go now."

Toy Chica nodded. The physic disappeared into the rain. Toy Chica had a feeling that she should go alone. She quickly ran out the door. She didn't know why but something told her to go the school. If Bonnie was there with the thing that turned him then who knows what would happen then. She ran past several stores that were closing. A shopkeeper called out to her but she didn't stop. She kept running down the road hoping to find Bonnie in one piece.

#

#

#

#

#

Angel/Nightmare 9, Nightmare vs. Nightmare

#

Bonnie fell back onto the floor. Nightmare walked toward him. He dropped several photos to the floor at Bonnie's feet as he laughed. A photo of Toy Chica catch Bonnie's eye. She was walking down the sidewalk by herself.

 _ **"I've been watching you since I made you,"**_ said Nightmare, _**"I've noticed that Toy Chica was the key to your heart, which means she will die."**_

"You won't get your hands on her," Bonnie hissed.

He let out a roar and turned into Nightmare Bonnie. Nightmare grinned at him. Nightmare Bonnie growled at him angrily.

 _ **"She has already tamed you which means in no time soon that you would become her pet."**_

Bonnie growled at him. He launched into the air and tackled him to the floor. Nightmare laughed and swung his arm forward at him. Bonnie went flying back. He slowly got to his knees. Nightmare stood up and waited for him to strike. Bonnie swung his fist forward but nothing happened. He looked up at him confused.

 _ **"Yes, since I'm the one who made you then you can't hurt me without your master here."**_

He bashed his fist into Bonnie's face. He fell onto the floor. Nightmare picked up the desk and threw it at him. Bonnie moved to the side. The desk crashed into the wall and broke in half. Nightmare walked toward him and kicked him in the gut. Bonnie let out a roar as he went flying out of the room. Nightmare walked out behind him.

Bonnie landed into some lockers. He slowly got up to get a face full of craws. He went back into the wall across the hall. Nightmare ran toward him and bashed his fist into his lower jaw. Bonnie flew up into the air. Bonnie went through the ceiling and ended up landing onto a desk in a small classroom. Nightmare had jumped up and landed on his feet. Bonnie slowly sat up and growled. He couldn't hurt him but Nightmare could hurt him.

 _ **"Don't you think it's strange that I started teaching here when you became a student? I've been waiting for the day to reveal myself to you but that girl had to get in my way by loving you. I knew if I didn't act fast then you would out of my reach forever. You see, Bonnie I need you to build an army of nightmare animatronics."**_

Bonnie growled at him as he slowly stood up. Nightmare walked toward him as he spoke. Bonnie leaned forward getting ready to strike.

 _ **"As long as that girl was around I would lose control of you. I promise that I'll make her suffer even more than your father did."**_

Bonnie roared and ran toward him. Nightmare stepped to the side. Bonnie swung his foot into the air but it stopped.

 _ **"You can't hurt me, remember boy? I thought you were brighter than that. I guess I was wrong."**_

He swung his arm back hitting Bonnie in the face. Bonnie flew back into the air clashing onto the floor knocking desks over as he sidle across the room. Nightmare walked toward him. He picked him up by the throat. Bonnie reached up and tried to pull his fingers off. Nightmare just grinned at him before punching him in the gut. Bonnie roared and fell to his knees. Nightmare just laughed. Bonnie glared up at him.

 _ **"You foolish boy, do you really think that you can win? I can control you but first I must kill your lovely angel."**_

Bonnie snarled at him. Nightmare jabbed his foot into his gut. Bonnie fell onto the floor. Nightmare started stomping on his back. Bonnie tried get up but Nightmare's foot keep bashing into his back. Nightmare kept laughing as he continued stomping.

 _ **"I think that's enough. I don't want to kill you. You stay here and I'll return after I kill an angel."**_

He stopped stomping and turned to walk away. Bonnie reached up and grabbed his foot. He turned to looked down at him. Bonnie glared up at him. He wasn't finished yet. Even if he couldn't touch him; he wouldn't let him near Toy Chica. He slowly began to move to his hands and knees. Nightmare kicked him in the stomach sending him flying to the side.

 _ **"You are stubborn."**_

Bonnie slowly got up growling as he stood up. He ran toward him knocking him down to the floor. Nightmare was surprised when Bonnie's fist bashed into his face.

 _ **"HOW?! How you shouldn't be able to touch me. How are you doing this?!"**_

He noticed something in Bonnie's hand. He was a photo of Toy Chica's smiling face that he kept in his locker. Nightmare realized that his locker was one of the ones that were knocked down and he managed to grab the photo as he got up. Nightmare growled at him angrily. Bonnie got up and roared in his face.

 _ **"You had that photo this whole time?"**_

He remembered that Bonnie was able to knock him down the first time because he saw a photo of Toy Chica. He realized that Bonnie had been faking until now about not being able to touch him. Nightmare had to say that was clever on his part. Bonnie didn't need Toy Chica to be here; he just needed something that reminded him of her or a photo of her. Nightmare realized that his love was that strong.

Bonnie watched him get up before punching him in the face. Nightmare fell onto the floor. Bonnie jumped into the air and landed onto his chest pushing down hard. The floor beneath them gave way and they fell through. Bonnie held onto the photo tight. He looked at it and imagined their first kiss. He had grown fond of that memory then again, any memory with Toy Chica he was fond of. He swung his arm back hitting Nightmare in the stomach as they came crashing down onto the floor.

He jumped off and landed on his feet. Nightmare slowly got up. He growled at him. Bonnie made a fist before running toward him. Nightmare his fist into the air but Bonnie from view only to reappear bashing his fist into Nightmare's gut sending him flying back. Bonnie growled with his fist in the air. Nightmare sidle across the hall slammed into a door that broke under his weight. Bonnie walked toward him growling.

Nightmare slowly got to his feet and hissed at him. Bonnie took a step forward. They glared at each other before disappearing into the air. They clashed craws and feet in the air. They kept swinging their arms back and forth as they moved into the air. Bonnie roared bashing his fist into a wall. Nightmare swung his leg back then forward hitting his side. Bonnie flew into the air and came crashing down into more lockers.

#

Toy Chica ran down the sidewalk until she reached the school. She tried pulling at the gate but it was no use. She swore under her breath. She had to get over the fierce. She began to climb up the fierce. She felt a hand grab her ankle. She looked down to see Barky standing there grinning at her. Great why was he here?

"What's up hot stuff," he said, "did you come here to screw with a teacher too or maybe you wanted something else."

"Let me go Barky," she hissed," I have to get into the school."

"What's your hurry sexy? Don't you want to play first?"

He pulled her down off the fierce. She cried out as she fell off into his arms. He gave a her an evil grin. She punched him in the face. He cried out dropping her onto the ground. She swept under his feet knocking him down. She swore under her breath. She didn't have time for this now. Barky slowly got to his feet and grabbed her ankle.

"You ain't getting away that easily girlie," he said.

He started dragging her into a dark alleyway. Toy Chica kicked him in the face. He cried out holding his nose. She leapt up to her feet and ran off. He grabbed her elbow stopping her. She used her other elbow to hit his chin. He fell back crying out in pain. She growled at him annoyed. She really didn't have time for this now.

"You damn bitch," he cursed, "You broke my nose."

"Good," said Toy Chica, "maybe you'll learn."

They heard the sound of a roar echoing through the air. Toy Chica recognized that roar. Barky looked up to the school building.

"What the hell was that," he said.

"Bonnie," she whispered.

She took off running toward the school. Barky called out to her but she didn't hear him. She quickly climbed over the fierce and jumped down landing onto her feet. She looked around but didn't see a guard or anything. She heard someone climbing over the fierce behind her. She turned around to see Barky there.

"Get out of here," she said.

"Why are you going toward that roar," he asked, "we should get far away from that thing."

"Good, go if you're scared but I need to go there."

"No way, I'm not letting you go there, are you nuts hot stuff?"

She growled. She really didn't want to deal with him right now. The physic had said that she needed to come alone. She sighed there wasn't time to argue right now.

"Fine but don't come crying to me if you get scared."

"Hey I don't get scared girlie and afterwards you give me your sexy body."

"Oh go dog yourself."

"HUH?"

"You heard me, I'm never going to give you my body you freakin' pervert."

They walked toward the school. She got to the main entrance and tried to pull it open but it was locked. Barky looked at her confused.

"Oh well," he said, "it's locked let's go back."

"I thought you didn't get scared," she replied, "or were you all talk?"

He growled and moved his arm to the side. He walked toward the door cracking his knuckles.

"Step aside girlie," he said.

She moved to the side and he punched the door hard. The door flew off sidling down the hall. He smiled in victory.

"How do you like that girlie," he said, "I bet that turned you on."

"Oh brother," said Toy Chica, "cut it out you pervert and get inside."

She pulled out a flashlight and stepped inside. She walked down the hall listening for any sign for growls or roars. She found several destroyed lockers and craw marks on the walls. She knew that they were here somewhere. She couldn't just call out in case the wrong creature came instead of Bonnie. She felt something grip her thin. She growled and bashed Barky upside the head. He cried out in pain holding his head.

"Do you ever stop," she hissed.

"Couldn't help it," he said, "we are in a dark hallway and I got horny."

"Go over there," she said pointing to a room with a destroyed door.

"That should keep you busy looking around for whatever is in here."

He growled and walked off. She groaned wishing that he would just leave. She continued walking down the hall following the marking on the walls. She heard the sound of roars coming from ahead. She ran down the hall. The roars gotten louder and louder. She stopped since the roars were now bouncing off the walls. She didn't know where they were coming from. She let out a scream as a hand touched her hand.

"It's me," said Barky, "stop screaming or whatever's here find us."

"What are you doing here? I thought I had to you check that room."

"I did and I couldn't find anything in there."

"Did you even look or did you just peek inside?"

"I looked geez girlie, I don't know why you want to be here when there's a monster in her but you don't have to bit my head off."

"Right sorry, let's keep looking."

They were about to walk off but they heard a growl coming from one of the rooms. Toy Chica shined the flashlight to see a black bear with a yellow hat and bowtie. It had sharp teeth and craws that looked like they could tear into metal real easily. It took a step out of the room. its eyes were on Toy Chica the whole time. They backed up against the wall.

 _ **"Hello girl,"**_ said the creature, _**"Finally we met face to face."**_

"Who are you," she asked.

 _ **"I'm the one who will end your life girl."**_

The creature launched up into at them. Toy Chica closed her eyes waiting for this creature to pierce through her. She heard another roar echoing off the walls. She opened her eyes to see Nightmare Bonnie knocking the creature to the floor.

"BONNIE," she cried.

"That's rabbit boy," Barky gasped.

#

Bonnie had lost Nightmare into the shadows. He let out a roar enraged. He ran down the hall looking for him. He heard the sound of voices that he recognized.

"Do you ever stop?"

"Couldn't help it, we're in a dark hallway."

They were Toy Chica and Barky. What were they doing here? Why was Barky with her? He let out a low of rage. He wanted to rip Barky apart later. He followed behind them in the shadows. When Barky walked away to search a room he followed behind Toy Chica. He wanted to grab her and pull her to him. He wanted to take her home. He was about to reach out and touch her arm when Barky appeared and grabbed her shoulder startling her.

"It's me," he said.

Bonnie growled as he watched them. He heard Nightmare's growl from an empty room on the side of them. He saw Nightmare stepping out from the room with his eyes on Toy Chica. He hissed angrily and launched out as Nightmare leapt up into the air. He knocked him down to the floor and heard Toy Chica call out his name.

"That's rabbit boy," said Barky in shock.

Bonnie roared and kicked Nightmare into the chest. Nightmare went flying back into a wall. Bonnie growled and turned to them. He scooped up Toy Chica into his arms and dragged Barky by his collar. He ran through the halls. Toy Chica held onto him tightly. They came to a room on the far side of the building.

He dropped Barky onto the floor and gently set Toy Chica onto her feet. She looked up at him and touched his cheek. He leaned into her touch and purred. She smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back. Barky groaned as he stood up rubbing his head. He looked over at them and groaned again.

"Hey rabbit boy," he said, "put me down gently next time, okay?"

Bonnie just growled at him angrily. Toy Chica touched his shoulder making him look at her. She turned him to face her.

"It's okay," she said putting her forehead against his.

"Don't worry about him, just focus on me."

He let out a soft growl staring into her eyes. She closed her eyes as he touched her cheek. They heard a growl and turned to see Nightmare stepping into the room.

"Crap," said Barky, "That thing found us."

Bonnie stood in front of Toy Chica protective holding out his arm. She grabbed his arm. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"We fight him together," she said.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Angel/Nightmare 10, love always wins

#

Nightmare walked into the room growling at them. Bonnie roared and ran toward him knocking him down to the floor. Toy Chica stood there as they rolled across the floor. Barky grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her away.

"Come on girlie," he said, "we need to get out of here. Let's them kill each other."

"No," she said pulling her hand away.

"I'm not leaving him."

Bonnie flew into a wall across the room. She ran to his side. He looked up at her and touched her cheek. She helped him up to his feet. Nightmare walked toward them.

 _ **"You will die here girl,"**_ he said.

Toy Chica removed her face and looked at Bonnie. He nodded and they grabbed each other's hands and ran toward him. They leapt up into the air and bashed their feet into Nightmare's torso. The beast cried out as he fell back. Toy Chica smiled and looked over at Bonnie. Bonnie looked over his shoulder at Nightmare as he stood up.

 _ **"You will pay for this,"**_ he said, _**"I will have my army."**_

Nightmare Bonnie roared at him. He ran toward him knocking him to the floor. They started rolling onto the floor again. Toy Chica ran after them. Barky growled and ran behind her. They followed them into the hallway. Bonnie pushed off the floor into the air. Toy Chica looked up as he flew into the air. He roared and grabbed her wrist moving her to the side. Barky cried out as he jumped to the side when Nightmare's nearly hit him.

Toy Chica found herself in Bonnie's arms. She looked up at him. He landed onto his feet still holding her. He looked to see Nightmare standing up glaring at them. He set her onto her feet. He turned around keeping himself between them. She glared at Nightmare. Barky growled at Bonnie annoyed. That boy was asking for his butt getting kicked later.

"Hey you damn rabbit," he said, "why didn't you move me too?!"

Nightmare Bonnie snapped at him then turned back to Nightmare. The two beasts stood there eyeing each other. They began to circle like two rival animals getting ready to attack. They roared as they leapt into the air. They clashed into each other and rolled around on the floor once again. Toy Chica grabbed Nightmare's arm as he went to strike Bonnie in the chest. He roared as he tried to shake her off. Bonnie roared and leapt to his feet.

He tackled Nightmare to the floor stopping him from going to rip Toy Chica's arm off. Nightmare fell back. Toy Chica found herself in Bonnie's arms once again. She looked at him as he set her down. Nightmare got up with his arm barely hanging on.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

He turned to look at her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to whisper into his ear. He nodded as they pulled away.

"Go," she said.

He took off into the air swinging his arm back. Nightmare held up his arm but only to have Toy Chica kick him from behind. Bonnie roared stepping onto his head. He grabbed his arm and pulled it off. Nightmare roared out in pain. Toy Chica came from behind as he stood up and jabbed her fist into his back. Bonnie zoomed toward him and sliced off his ear. Nightmare growled turning to face them.

The couple stood there looking at him. Nightmare roared at them making the wind blow harder. Barky growled and walked into the shadows. He appeared with a broken desk leg and bashed it against Nightmare's leg. Nightmare turned to him and growled. He picked him up by the throat and held him in the air. Bonnie knocked him to the floor making him drop Barky. Toy Chica stood there picking up the broken desk leg.

Nightmare growled as he stood up. Bonnie growled and walked toward him slowly. Toy Chica called out to Bonnie. Bonnie zoomed over to Nightmare and swung his arm back. They watched as he cut off his other arm. Nightmare bit down onto his face ripping it off with his teeth. Toy Chica cried out in horror. Bonnie bashed his fist forward but Nightmare bit that off too. Toy Chica ran toward them with rage in her eyes.

She swung the broken desk leg forward bashing it against his chest. Bonnie roared and walked toward him. He was using his good sense of smell to track him down. He grabbed Nightmare's face with his only remaining hand and began to pull it off. They both didn't have a face now. Toy Chica leapt up into the air. She knocked his head off his shoulders with the broken leg. Nightmare fell onto the floor. Bonnie stood there and let out a roar of victory. Barky held his ears trying to allow losing his hearing.

"We did it," said Toy Chica catching her breath.

Bonnie walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. They kissed. Barky glared at them annoyed. They had forgotten that he was here. Bonnie began to feel strange and pulled back holding his head.

'Bonnie what's wrong," She cried.

He let out a roar as he began to change back. Toy Chica looked outside it was still night time but let he was turning back into regular Bonnie. Soon he was normal again but was missing his face and arm. He fell back onto the floor.

"BONNIE!" she cried out.

#

Toy Chica sat there in the room waiting for Gold to show up. She had called him early and told him everything that happened. Barky stood there looking at the animatronic lying there. Toy Chica stroked his ear gently. They sun had rose and she knew that the teachers would come in soon and see the mess. She knew that they would get blamed for all of this but she didn't care. Bonnie was her property right now.

"Toy Chica," a voice called.

She looked up to see Gold flowing toward them. Finally, he came, good thing he was the principal of the school too. He had cancelled school after getting the call from her. She waved to him. He came to them and looked down at Bonnie's body.

"You weren't kidding," he said.

"Can you fix him," she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I can Barky, come with me and bring Bonnie with you."

"Hey why me," Barky protested.

Gold flowed into the workshop classroom. Barky growled and he picked up Bonnie and carried him into the room. Toy Chica stood up and walked after him. Gold cut off her path. She looked at him confused.

"I need you to stay out here," he said.

"But Bonnie needs me," she said, "I can't just sit around."

"Its better this way, I'll let you know when he wakes up."

He closed the door in her face. She sat down and curled up into a ball. She buried her face into her knees.

"Bonnie," she whispered, "I hope you'll be alright soon."

#

Gold examined Bonnie carefully. Barky kept complaining about just leaving him to die. Gold wasn't going to do that.

"Why does everyone drop everything for him," Barky growled, "I can't get that girl to hang out with me. I deserve some love too."

"She is in love with Bonnie," said Gold, "she'll stop everything if he needs her because they're in love."

"What's so great about rabbit boy anyways? He's just some oversized rabbit."

"that makes you an oversized bulldog," Gold replied, "now quite whining and head me that screwdriver behind you."

He took the screwdriver and began to reattach Bonnie's arm. Barky kept murmuring under his breath. Gold was this close to slap him across the face.

"Interesting," said Gold, "I don't sense Nightmare Bonnie. It's like he's gone for good this time."

'Who cares the guy's a freak," Barky hissed.

Gold ignored him and went back to reattaching his face. Barky handed him tools while whining like a baby. Gold managed to get Bonnie's face back.

"There," he said, "he just needs to rest now. I'll call his mother and let her know how he is."

#

Toy Chica sat there when the door opened. Barky stepped out groaning under his breath. Gold came out behind him.

"How's Bonnie," she asked.

"He's resting," said Gold, "you will see him soon but for now I will contact his mother."

Toy Chica sat there waiting while Gold made a quick call. Barky sat down beside her. He reached his arm around her waist. She slapped his hand away.

"Hey I wasn't going to try anything," he said.

"I doubt that," she said.

They heard Gold ending his call and made his way to them. He placed his hand onto Barky's head. Toy Chica watched as his palm grew and Barky fell onto the floor. She looked at him confused. Gold nodded to her.

"I've erased his memory of this night," he said, "I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't keep quiet about this."

"Yeah, you're right," said Toy Chica.

"Toy Chica, I've noticed something when I was fixing up Bonnie."

"What it is? Is he okay?'

"He's fine, in fact he's better than fine. Nightmare Bonnie is gone."

"So does that mean he can?"

"Live a normal life."

She smiled. He was finally normal again. Now he could live like a normal teenager. She knew that the others would be glad to hear it especially Toy Bonnie. Gold opened the door and turned to her. She looked at him.

"He's awake now, you can see him."

She stood up and walked into the room. Bonnie sat there on a work station moving his arm up and down. She smiled at him. He saw her and stood up. She ran toward him. He held out his arms for her to jump into. He lifted her into the air and spun around. They laughed as they spun around. He stopped and looked into her eyes. She looked back into his. They kissed. Gold stood there watching them with a smile on his face.

He set her down onto her feet and looked to see Gold standing there. Gold waved to him and he waved back. Gold walked over to them.

"It's good to see you up and moving again," he said, "I'm glad to report that Nightmare Bonnie will no longer be an issue anymore. You can now be a normal teenager now."

He smiled and placed his forehead against hers. She smiled as she stared into his eyes. They stayed there smiling.

"I'm so happy that you can live a normal life," she said.

"Me too," he said, "I'm glad to have you."

They kissed again. Gold walked out of the room to make another call. They sat down onto the work station table.

"They need to find a new workshop teacher now," she said.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.

"I'm so glad this whole thing is behind us."

"Me too angel."

"Just promise me something."

"Sure what?"

"The next time something as big as this happens; let me know please."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. She blushed and pulled him into a kiss.

"Don't worry; you'll be the first to know."

"Good."

"Should we head home?"

"No, I want to stay like this for a while longer."

"Sure anything for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again.

#

#

#

#

#  
#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Angel/Nightmare 11, forever yours

#

Four years had passed since that whole thing happened. They were no longer in school. Bonnie and Toy Chica had moved into a place together. Their friends had gotten married during these past few years. They were still dating. Toy Chica did wish that he would pop the question soon. She sat in their back yard enjoying the cool summer air.

Bonnie walked outside and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. He walked over and sat down beside her. She reached over and grabbed his hand. They've been getting closer very moment of every day. Bonnie could once again sleep. They did share a bed together which he didn't mind that one bit. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It sure is beautiful this time of the year," she said.

"Yeah," he said, "it sure is."

He reached behind him and held a small box in his hand. She looked at him and smiled. He was so cute when he smiled. She couldn't believe that she was finally dating when they were in school and even now she felt like this was all a dream. She was afraid to wake up and learn that it was all a dream or something like that.

"Toy Chica," he said, "do you remember when we began a couple?"

"How could I forget," she replied, "you are such a great kisser."

He blushed. He moved closer to her. She looked at him confused. He held out the box in front of him. He opened the box revealing a beautiful ring with a large diamond. She gasped covering her mouth. He smiled up at her.

"Now, I want to ask you something very important," he said.

"Oh Bonnie," she whispered.

"Toy Chica, my dear sweet angel, you bring the light to my world. When I was in the darkest point in my life you shined through the darkness. You gave me a reason to fight back the darkness that I've been living in for years and now I would be honored if you would continue to shine in my life and become my wife."

She threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her with a smile on his face. She kissed him hard like she did every night.

"Yes," she whispered, "I will marry you."

He smiled and lifted her up into the air and spun around. They laughed as they spun around. They kissed again and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

#

Toy Chica showed Mangle the ring when they saw each other the next day. Mangle gasped when she saw the ring.

"I am so happy for you," she said, "I thought he would never ask."

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to marry him."

"And why not, you two are crazy about each other."

"I feel like I'm in a dream and I don't want to wake from."

Mangle giggled and pinched her arm. Toy Chica cried out in pain holding her arm.

"Does that tell ya that it's not a dream," she asked.

"Very funny."

Mangle giggled. Toy Chica just rolled her eyes. Mangle hadn't changed in years. She still like do tease her. Toy Chica wouldn't have it any other way though. She loved Mangle this way. They heard Fang crying out to be feed. Mangle picked up her son and gave him is bottle. She smiled down at her son. Toy Chica had imagined having children with Bonnie and she could picture him being a good father.

"I hope that someday soon, you two have a beautiful child together," said Mangle, "it would be nice for Fang to have another playmate around."

"Yeah I agree."

#

Bonnie stood there with his guitar in hand. The crowd of children watching as he, Chica and Freddy preformed on stage. Foxy popped out of pirate cove and started putting on a show. They had been doing this since they graduated high school. Gold had stepped down to let them take over the pizzeria. The show was coming to a close.

"That's all for now," said Freddy, "but we'll see you all here next time."

"We hope you enjoyed yourselves," said Chica.

"Remember you are always welcomed here," said Bonnie.

"Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's," the three of them said.

The crowd died down signaling the end of the day. Bonnie got down from the stage. He couldn't wait to go home to his now fiancé. Foxy jumped down from pirate cove. He walked toward him. They high fived while Freddy helped his wife off the stage.

"That was great fellas," said Freddy, "I hope to see you here tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll be here tomorrow," said Foxy, "later gang."

He walked off heading to the door. Bonnie was packing his guitar when Chica walked over to him. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"You heading home too," she asked.

"Yep," he said, "Toy Chica is waiting for me at home."

"So, Bonnie," said Freddy, "what was it that you wanted to tell us?'

"Oh yeah right sorry I forgot there for a second," he said.

"Well, what is it," Chica asked, "tell us."

"Toy Chica and I are going to get marry."

"That's great," said Freddy.

"I'm so happy for my little sister," said Chica, "she deserves it."

"Thanks guys."

"So, when is the big day," Freddy asked.

"Well, I just asked her over the weekend," Bonnie explained, "so, we haven't been engaged for very long."

"Well, let us know when you two do decide a date," said Chica, "I can't believe that my baby sister is getting married."

#

Bonnie was so nervous. He knew this was a big day for him and Toy Chica. He had been dreaming of this day since he first laid eyes on her. He had been thinking about this for a while now. He knew that he would be a good husband to her and that she would be a great wife. He stood there waiting for his bride to come down the alia. Foxy patted his shoulder to assure him that everything was going to be just fine.

The music played and Toy Chica came down the alia with the girls behind her. She looked so beautiful. Bonnie couldn't believe that this was really happening. She smiled up at him. He watched as she made her way up to the stage. Chica handed her off to him. He took her hand and held it in his. She smiled at him nervously.

She was nervous too. Freddy drew everyone's attention to the stage. Bonnie and Toy Chica turned to him. Freddy began the ceremony the way it was started. Bonnie could barely make out what he was saying. He was too nervous to even hear straight. He had heard that it was time for the vows. He was so nervous that he couldn't hear his own voice as he said his vows. They were pretty just saying how she saved him from the darkness.

She said her vows next and Bonnie could hear them but not as clearly as he wanted to. He did understand that she was basically saying that he was her protector and that she loved him from the first time she saw him which when she was two. Freddy called for the rings and Fang brought up the rings with his father at his side.

They placed the rings on each other's fingers. Freddy ended the ceremony with the words that he had been waiting for. They kissed. Finally they were married. He had dreamt this day for years and now it finally came. They made their way off the stage and walked down the alia. The others clapped as they walked down the alia.

They got to the room that led to the main entrance of the pizzeria. They kissed happily. His dream had finally come true. She was his forever and he was hers forever.

"I love you my husband," she said.

"I love you too my wife," he said.

They kissed again.

#

The end.


End file.
